


The Sun's Sky

by SeventhAssassin



Series: KHR: The Sun's Sky [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Family, Female! Viper|Mammon, Female!Sawada Tsunayoshi, Now ex-Arcobaleno, Pregnancy, Pure and Impure Flame, Tears and comfort, abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhAssassin/pseuds/SeventhAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sun Arcobaleno hid a secret that no one knows. He has a wife and the most unbelievable, it was someone they knew at the same time, don't. The wife of the Sun Arcobaleno and the coming Family. fem27 R27</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sun Arcobaleno hid a secret that no one knows. The secret is that he is now married with someone else. The question for everyone is who is this mysterious girl.

**Vongola mansion, Italy.**

Sawada Giotto, 25 years old from Japan was the current Vongola boss known as Vongola Decimo the 10th generation of Vongola Famiglia. He ones lives in Japan with his two years little brother (honey color of hair and caramel eyes and same hair style as Giotto's), Natsuriko and his mother, Sawada Nana. When he was in his middle school, he was known famous male idol on their school due to his looks, blond hair, blue eyes like the sky, good posture, kind and handsome. His intelligence was just average but good in track and field. Around that time, an infant came to his life, telling him he will become his tutor for becoming a mafia boss. Who was the tutor? It was none other than Reborn, the famous number one Hitman around the world.

At first he was denying that fact that end him up being tortu-tutoring him more than normal. His two friends got mix in this troubling life but stayed on his side and fought alongside him. Those two friends of his became his Guardians. As life go on, he also meet his other Guardians and so is challenges.

He's Guardians or he call friends were G. his Storm Guardian, Asari Ugetsu his Rain Guardian, Sasagawa Knuckle his Sun Guardian, Hibari Alaude his Cloud Guardian, Bovino Lampo his Lightning Guardian and Daemon Spade his Mist Guardian.

This also drag his own little brother, Natsuriko or Natsu within the mafia that thankfully, he was being protected by Gokudera Hayato, G's little brother, Yamamoto Takeshi, Asari's cousin, Sasagawa Ryohei, Knuckle's little brother, Hibari Kyoya (not really), Alaude's haft brother, Bovino Lambo (he gives trouble), Lampo's little brother, and Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome, Daemon's adopted brother and sister.

Many enemies of mafia came to challenge or try to kill Giotto but with Reborn's training and also with his friends/Guardians, he is still alive and able to overcome such obstacle like fighting the other candidate boss, Xanxus, the future battle against Byakuran and Shimon's misunderstanding battle with the current boss, Shimon Conzarto and his little brother Enma. In the end they all became allies and best friends.

Giotto came in the challenge of Arcobaleno's battle of Representatives. Giotto and Natsu decided to help Reborn about his curse. They owe him too much, thanks to him even if it was a harsh training and craziness, because of him they got this far and also met many people that became their allies and friends.

They also faced Checker face but somehow able to convince him about Giotto's idea about the flame inside their pacifiers. The Vendicare who were all previous Arcobalenos, gave their part to prevent anymore sacrifices and also their way of revenge against Checker face. The Arcobaleno's were saved and soon will grow up once again to get back on their rightful age.

Five years later, Giotto in age of 20 years old was now entitled as the new Vongola boss of the Famiglia. Natsu in age of 18 years old also became the new CEDEF boss. Many celebrated for their titling position. All his friends were there for them, even the ex-Arcobalenos were also back to their normal body. Both brothers were still close and working together in keeping the Vongola, returning it back the way it should be, a vigilante group.

* * *

Two years later after the inheritance of Sawada Giotto

G, Giotto's right hand gave another pile of paperwork's on his desk which made Giotto groan on the new sight. He still hasn't finished his own paper works and now increased once again.

"Y-you got to be kidding me" Giotto said tiredly.

"It can't be helped Giotto, it's the boss duty to sign this papers." G reasoned. He knew his best friend was now very tired but who could blame him.

Giotto sighs deeply and soon another person came, it was the grown up Reborn with a folder on his right hand. He went in front of his desk and gave the report on his desk.

"You're becoming a responsible boss Baka-Giotto, my tutoring really paid off." Reborn said with a smirk.

"S-shut up Reborn." Giotto shouted but Reborn ignore it.

Reborn turned to G, "I'll be out in three days. Be sure to watch over your boss if he ever slacking around or doing his job. There is something I need to do."

"Going out somewhere?" Giotto asked in curiosity.

Reborn just smirk and turn around, leaving the room. Well this made the two curious but didn't mind.

As years goes by, it became frequently for the hitman. He finish his job without fail and more than earlier than the deadline and said walking out somewhere that who knows where. There are times they ask about where he was going but not ones he answers their question. They even tried to tail him but they been caught and got their punishment from him. Well they all give up in the end.

* * *

**Current Timeline**

This time, Reborn became even more mysterious more than ever. He now proclaimed that he will not get any job every  _Saturday and Sunday_ , which is will be his own day off. No one complain but they still found it mysterious around the hitman. The hitman somehow... change for unknown reason. Giotto also noticed a gold ring on his ring middle finger. He didn't get a chance to question it.

Reborn still able to do the job that was being signed and as always. Even the jobs that took a month, he only finishes them around three to five days. He became awesome to everyone, but to those who became close and know him better, he became mysterious. What was the hitman trying to hide?

Yuni, Giglio Nero Famiglia boss and ex-Arcobaleno boss had decided to make a tea party for everyone, inviting the ex-Arcobalenos, Byakuran and Giotto. This was just the reunion for the holders of Trinisette. It will be held in Sunday morning, everyone have accepted the invitation, except for one person, Reborn. Now, not only the Vongola have witness his strangeness but also his ex-teammates and Byakuran.

"I wonder what's wrong with Uncle Reborn, he became... strange." Yuni said in worry as she sip her tea in Giotto's office with Byakuran who was now eating his marshmallow, Giotto who was thinking deeply and Natsu who also drink his tea.

Natsu offer a refill in her cup and Yuni nod as yes. Natsu refill her cup and sat.

"Does Reborn-kun always act like that Giotto-kun?" Byakuran asked as he took a bite on his marshmallow.

Giotto looked on the fellow sky and nod. "He also decided not to take any job every Saturday and Sunday. He refused and always finished the job earlier than expected. It's like he never wanted to stay too long from far places."

"Yeah. You know, last year we made a surprise party for Reborn and his birthday happened to be Saturday. He as expected won't come but we made an excuse, telling him it was an emergency and he needs to come here." Natsu said.

"Then what happened?" Yuni asked in curiosity.

"Well, he came here completely irritated and although we able to surprise him, instead of having fun, we were all punished." Giotto ends it with a broken laugh. It was not a pleasant memory at all.

Yuni began thinking, "Hmm... that only means I have to move the day huh."

Yuni was disappointed at the same time curious about her Uncle Reborn. She wanted their tea party to become a whole, a success but with her Uncle Reborn aren't around, they won't be complete.

"How about you try to please him Yuni-chan? He only listens to you, just give it a try." Byakuran said as he smiles.

Yuni smile and nod, "I'll try"

* * *

"No"

Reborn automatically replied Yuni. They were both right now in the hallway, Reborn was taking a leave when Yuni called out and asked him if he could come to their tea party.

"Why Uncle Reborn? Is there something important on that day?" Yuni asked, she can't hide her disappointment to her tone.

Reborn was quiet for a moment until he spoke once again. "Something like that."

He turns around and left.

"Ah, wait Uncle Reborn" Yuni called but he didn't stop or turn around, a silent message saying the conversation is over.

Yuni just sigh deeply. Thinking about her own schedule, which was the only day she could have free time with everyone, looks like they will never become a whole.

 

* * *

 

Tea Party day, they choose an open area, a green land which can only feel the wind of nature. It was also a perfect place for picnic. Thankfully everyone came, even Verde and Viper. Giotto and Natsu with their Guardians also came and also Byakuran with his six Funeral Weather. Only one person was missing, Reborn.

"Oh, Reborn wasn't here kora?" Colonnello asked after everyone was now their tea party began. Yuni nod sadly, "Uncle Reborn said he can't come. It was Sunday."

"Now I think about it, I heard that he was acting strange right?" Lal asked, trying to confirm the rumors she had heard.

Giotto nod, "He won't take any job or even come to Vongola every Saturday and Sunday that he used to before. He also finished the job he was given to him faster more than anyone. He also refuses to take too much long time job like years job."

"Hmm... interesting." Verde said. Reborn wasn't like that before, that took Verde's interest.

"So none of you knows anything about him kora?" Colonnello asked, also taking interest about Reborn new behavior.

"No one at all" Natsu said.

They were all quiet for a moment until Yuni decide to try and call him. She went from afar but the ex-Arcobalenos were surrounding her, well, trying to hear the conversation between the two, even Viper took interest about this. They were all quiet as the phone ring and waited to be answered until it clicks.

"What do you want?" Reborn's voice was heard, seems in the bad mood. Yuni gulp for a minute, not used on the new treatment but answered. "U-Uncle Reborn w-well I'm just t-trying to ask whenever you're coming to o-our t-tea party today?"

"No, I won't" Reborn automatically answered.

"E-even for a few hours? M-minutes?" Yuni said with desperate.

"No, I won't" Reborn again answered.

Yuni sigh in defeat. Someone took the phone and it was Colonnello and spoke.

"Yo Reborn, how are you kora?" Colonnello asked happily, no one answered, well that's expected. He continues to speak, "Come on Reborn, everyone except you are here kora. This is one a life time kora!"

"I'll put down the phone" Reborn said and that made Colonnello panic a bit.

"Wait wait wait WAIT! Re-Reborn come on, don't make Yuni sad kora." Colonnello said, trying to convince him.

Reborn off the call which made Colonnello sigh and gave Yuni's phone back.

"I tried but failed kora." Colonnello said in defeat and sad tone too.

"It cannot be helped but somehow it did interest me. The way he answers, it's like there is something more important than be with us." Fon said with a smile.

Now that everyone thinks about it, he did seem like that.

"Something important than us huh..." Skull murmured.

Well no one knew so they all just decide to return back with the others.

* * *

After an hour, they were all surprised. They all saw Reborn coming, still in his usual attire and Leon above his fedora. This overjoyed Yuni and went to the hitman.

"Uncle Reborn! You came." Yuni said happily which also makes everyone happy.

"Only for one hour and haft Yuni, be thankful." Reborn said.

Short time but that's fine with her. She quickly pulled his hands and made him join with the others. They all continue to chat to one another, some were arguing and some were fighting in no end. Reborn was just quiet as he sips the tea. Fon noticed the ring in his ring finger.

"Oh, Reborn what's that ring on your right hand?" Fon calmly asked.

That stopped everyone from whatever they doing and looked on the Hitman who was sipping his tea and looked on his hand and smirk.

"What else do you think?" Reborn asked them. They all think and think, well Byakuran answered happily, "A wedding ring perhaps?"

Reborn smirk again and sip his tea. Now it makes sense to all of them.

"EHHHHHHH!?" they were all shock. Reborn was married!?

"W-who was it?" Colonnello asked first.

"You got to be kidding me Reborn!" Giotto said surprisingly at the same time depression because he until wasn't dating anyone, how much more married?

"Who's the girl Reborn?" Natsu asked happily.

"Tell us please, no, let us meet her!" Yuni said in happiness and excitement.

Well, Colonnello and Lal were the only ones married but still don't have a child. The others were all single, but there are some who were now in relationship like Hayato to Haru, Fon to Viper who was actually a girl, Yuni to Gamma, Daemon to Elena, Ryohei to Hana and Natsu to Chrome.

"I can't" Reborn answered which disappoint everyone. Before anyone could question, he follows up on the next word, "She's a civilian."

That stayed everyone quiet. Well they all understand if this person was a civilian but the question is what kind of person is this girl that able to take the Hitman's cold heart? A big mystery woman to say.

"S-so tha-that is the reason why you don't work every Saturday and Sunday?" Giotto asked.

Reborn just nod. In his mind, he was laughing at their reaction. It was worthy but he knows limits. He can't say any more information about his wife. If people knew about her, there are high chances she can be targeted and he won't let it happen.

Everyone are now thinking one thing,

' _Who is the Mystery Girl?_ '

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	2. Reborn's Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giotto with everyone else were curious about who is the wife of the Strongest Hitman. As they, especially both brothers are curious, they noticed someone was with their mother when they visited. Who is she?

Night back in Vongola Mansion, Byakuran Gesso with his Funeral Weathers went back to their home with Yuni and the other Arcobalenos. Right now, Giotto and Natsu were together in Giotto's office, drinking a nice hot coffee.

Natsu took a sip before smiling, "Kyaaa! Today was a really great day, right?" Giotto can't help but chuckle but truly agree to his little brother's statement, "I agree. Reborn also came which we really all thought he wouldn't come and not just that, the fact that Reborn was already married was more shocking and surprising."

Natsu nod happily, "Now that I think about it, I'm really curious who's the wife? I mean, Bianchi failed to take his heart. I wonder who could it be?"

Giotto thought for a moment before nodding, "That's true. Whoever she is, I hope that person wasn't someone like Bianchi. Not that I have any problem with Bianchi, just that her way of love and cooking was..." he trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

"Might be too much with additional of poisonous stuffs" Natsu ended, truly agree. "Then what do you think about her Gio-nii? Was she a hitwoman like Bianchi? Strong? Sadist?"

"Natsu if ever Reborn heard you talking about her like that, I don't even know if you could survive his surprising wrath." Giotto said to his brother, somehow worried. "Beside, Reborn told us she's a civilian so there is no way she's a hitwoman like Bianchi."

Natsu somehow realized it and nod. He again was focused in mystery than his future misery. He turned to his brother and asked, "Well, whoever she was, she was truly one of the kinds. Believe it or not but I can see Reborn his own over protectiveness around her."

"I'll have to agree with that Natsu." Giotto said before having a sip to his coffee. He turned to the window where night sky was reflecting. "Reborn left us exactly one hour in haft. Mukuro tried to follow but he was caught and defeated went back with us."

"Mukuro? Really?" Natsu was surprise, it seems he didn't know that. "Hmm... I more want to meet her."

"Only if Reborn would let us Natsu." Giotto said, seeing his brother's shining eyes in excitement. Well he too feels the same way. Whose student wouldn't be for their teacher?

Thinking about it, somehow he remembered something and faced Natsu, "Oh Kaasan called me this morning Natsu. She told me she missed us and hope we can have time to visit her. How about it? Wanna go with me?"

"Gio-nii, I missed Kaasan too." Natsu said, happy to go.

Giotto was happy and nod, "Let's tell it to our right hand so they won't get worried. Now since we plan to go tomorrow, maybe I should finish the paper works that's been waiting for me on the table."

Natsu smiled worriedly, "Don't push yourself Gio-nii."

"I won't and I would like to say the same thing to you."

"At least I'm not doing much paper work like you Gio-nii."

* * *

Next day after Lunch, both Giotto and Reborn were inside the office. Reborn was reading the new assignment that his ex-student now boss had given to him. Giotto was waiting for his response, still there is a surge in his mind about asking him about his wife but of course he controlled it. He doesn't want to be shoot and much worse, forced to be train in his hellish way of teaching.

Reborn as he read the assignment can see how Giotto was looking at him. There is something shining within his eyes, must be excited about something. If he could guess, it must be about his wife. He smirks inwardly, not letting single information about her to be slip to his mouth. He wasn't someone who's obsess too much that he wanted to hide his wife from anyone, just that because of his mafia life, he could give her more danger than she already had involve.

"This will be done in few days Baka-Giotto, expect for my fast return." Reborn said before turning around and walked away.

"Have a safe trip Reborn." Giotto said.

Reborn gave a last smirk before walking out the room.

 

* * *

 

Later, Giotto and Natsu with G, Asari, Takeshi and Hayato were all inside the car, heading to a certain place.

"Sorry to bother you guys just because of this." Natsu said, somehow feel bad for it.

Takeshi laugh to it, "What are you talking about Natsu? Its fine and we would love to accompany you." Hayato gave a glare, "Baseball Freak I was about to say that!"

"Really? Sorry that I stole it Hayato." Takeshi said, still with a smile, making Hayato even more annoyed.

"No fighting please you two." Natsu said in bit worried.

Asari can't help but smile while G snort and looked on the other side. Giotto was just smiling, things haven't changed that much.

* * *

Soon they arrived on the certain destination which was almost to their new house... so to speak. After Sawada Nana, Giotto and Natsu's mother learned about Mafia, she didn't hesitate to come here and live here instead than continue to live in quiet and safe Namimori which truly alarm them. They tried to stop her decision but she won't budge to her determination, heck, even their father can't stop her. In the end they secretly left Namimori Japan much as their guilt, but soon turn into shock because Nana, their mother actually rode to Italy on her own and much worse already brought a house in Sicily where they actually going. She told them that no one could stop her decision, which was now true so they decide to let her live here with them at the same time made sure no one in earth would know so their mother would be safe.

Now, they park their car somewhere almost the destination and decide to walk. They were all chatting as they walked but suddenly stop when they noticed someone in front of the door where their mother live.

There was their mother, happy for some reason as she talk to someone who has a long brown hair like the color of their mother and the way the person laugh, somehow they imagine it was an saint who was laughing.

The person in front of their mother was a girl, short that seems around 18 years old. Her look was hidden due to her hair covering it and their mother seems to be so happy to chat with her.

Now the girl bowed, seems giving respect to their mother and was about to turn when she gaze over their direction. She immediately looked away.

Giotto and the others found it questioning. They didn't able to see her look really well because she immediately turn around them, seems not liking to face them. Still, they did saw something about her. The color of her eyes, they were brown like honey, like their mother.

The girl went to the other side and run away, seems in hurry. They somehow felt they want to talk to her when suddenly, their mother called them.

"Gio-kun! Na-kun! Welcome home!" Nana greeted happily.

Both her son smiled and looked back on where the girl was but already disappeared on sight, much as their disappointment. Nana went to them and hugged both of her sons.

"I miss both of you, I'm glad you finally got a time to visit. Do you know how much worry I was?" Nana asked, really full of worries.

"D-don't worry Kaasan, we're fine and still doing fine." Giotto said, trying to reassure his mother. Natsu continued, "That's right Kaasan. We're alive and doing fine. So how have you been Kaasan?"

"I'm doing great!" Nana said happily, she looked to the others and smiled, "Oh, G-kun, Asari-kun, Takeshi-kun and Hayato-kun it's very nice to see all of you again. Thank you for protecting my sons."

"Heh, it's only right for me as his right hand to protect him Nana-san!" Hayato proudly said, making Takeshi laugh. Gokudera glared at him.

G didn't speak but he has the same thought as Hayato. Asari on the other hand was just smiling, happy that they were still bonding with each other until now.

Giotto was happy, seeing their mother worried about them somehow made him feel all his stress were draining out. Now remembering back, "Kaasan who was that girl? The person who's with you"

Nana's eyes widen for a bit before looking away but not far away from them, "A-a neighbor."

Giotto's hyper intuition told him it was a lie. Before he could ask, Nana spoke cheerfully, "Oh since your all here, why don't we have some snacks and have a nice chat. Gio-kun Na-kun you two better tell me some stories on how you're doing to your dangerous work." What she means about dangerous work? That would be mafia stuffs.

Giotto gave a broken laugh, just what's so exciting about that? Looking at Natsu, he was somehow bit surprise. Natsu seems not listening from the very beginning. He kept staring on the road where the girl with brown hair like their mother had gone through. For some reason, his eyes show longing, not in a love way but something else.

"Natsu? Natsu what's wrong?" Giotto asked as he shakes his little brother's shoulder, making him return back to reality and turn to his brother who seems worried. "W-what?" Natsu asked, confuse on why he seems worried.

"Na-kun are you alright? It seems you're facing out for some reason." Nana asked, worried for her youngest son. Natsu somehow can't make an excuse for all of them, seeing all of them were looking worried for him.

He sighs before turning to the road where she had disappeared. "I don't know guys. Just that... for some reason, I knew that person."

"That person? You mean that girl Natsu?" Asari asked. Natsu nodded, "Yeah, although it's strange since if I remember correctly, I never met her, just today. Still, I don't know the feeling at all. Why do I seems to know her and... why do I seem to be connected."

"Connected? What do you mean Natsu?" Giotto asked, truly confuse.

"Like she's the missing part of my soul" Natsu stated his answer. Giotto, G and Asari were more than confuse. What does he mean connected? Why does Natsu felt that way? For both Hayato and Takeshi, both seem worried for him.

Truth to be speaking, Natsu's Guardians knows the little yet unsolved problem around him. He always told them for some reason, he has a missing part which he himself doesn't understand. He told them he felt incomplete, much that confuse them. They ask what kind of things does he seems to feel missing, and his answer was something until now can't be understand. His Soul, haft of his soul is missing.

Nana for some reason knew what he means hugged him. Natsu was surprise on his mother sudden hug. She continued to hug him, not that he complained with it.

* * *

Night when they gone back to Vongola Mansion. Giotto and Natsu still remember their times with their mother who was happy to listen to them and also tell things about what happened to her. Both brothers were absolutely sure they noticed something about their mother. Nana seems... happier than before. Well she was always happy when they were still around, even when they still live in Namimori but this time was more different.

It's been three years since they noticed it but didn't mind. They were actually thinking because they came to visit her, but their intuition was telling another reason which they don't get it. They tried asking her but she never told them. She only says something really good happened and whatever that was is her secret.

Meeting the mysterious woman who happened to be with their mother before she left somehow tells them it has something to do with her.

Giotto sigh, somehow exhausted about his too much thinking. Looking to his brother, he asked, "Natsu do you want to rest?"

"Huh?" Natsu shook his head, "No. I'll help you with a little work Gio-nii. Does my too much thinking worry you? Sorry for that."

"N-no its fine. Beside you're not the only one Natsu." Giotto said, somehow glad he's still fine.

Natsu smiled for a while before sighing, "Really what a day."

"I could hardly agree Natsu."

Both brothers were quiet for a while, until a loud bang of the door snapped their silence and looked on the person who just surprised them. It was Iemitsu, their father and ex-boss of CEDEF.

"Boys!" Iemitsu shouted in happiness and grin.

Natsu smiled, "Otosan welcome back!" Giotto on the other hand face palm, really not liking his loudness.

"How are my boys doing? Must be hard when I'm not around." Iemitsu said with happiness.

'No, we're better when you're not around.' Giotto thought inwardly. Really until now, he still can't understand his father's behavior.

"How's your trip Otosan?" Natsu asked. Iemitsu smiled and replied, "It was great Natsu! Want to hear my story?"

"Sure!" Natsu answered happily.

'Oh boy' Giotto can't help but sweat drop.

Later on and Iemitsu continue to tell his story about his travel. Natsu seems happy to listen while Giotto was just fine and continue to work on his paper work. The father and sons continue like that until Iemitsu suddenly asked about his wife.

"By the way Giotto, Natsu how's Nana? I heard you two went out to visit her."

"She's doing great Otosan." Giotto was the one who answered, "Still lively as always like no mafia stuff were happening around her at all which was a really a relief. Also, it seems she had met someone that truly gives her a great day over her life."

"Huh? What do you mean? I mean, Who?" Iemitsu asked.

"Who knows" Giotto answered, "All I know about this girl was her hair was same as Kaasan. We tried asking her but she didn't answer."

"Girl? Same hair color as her?" Iemitsu suddenly felt something which turn not to be one of his likings but made sure not to let his sons know it. "Do you know her name? Her age and so forth?"

"We told you we don't know." Natsu this time answered, "Just when we arrived, she left. Kaasan won't tell anything besides being neighbors... Is there something wrong Otosan?"

"Oh n-no, nothing." Iemitsu said, trying to feel fine but in the back of his mind, he has some suspicious.

After the long talk, Iemitsu immediately went to the CEDEF headquarters and called someone who's loyal and skillful under him.

"Find the girl who frequently visits my wife. Find everything about her, especially where she lives." Iemitsu ordered. The loyal man bowed before walking away.

Iemitsu grip his hand, for some reason, glaring the plain wall in front of him.

'If ever that child is still alive, this time, I will kill her.'

 

* * *

 

Two days later in early before sunrise and as always, Reborn came back to his mission without fail. He gave his report to Giotto whom he hellishly woke him up. Giotto's head was spinning around and took a while to compose himself. He read his report.

Giotto smiled and looked to his ex-tutor, "Fast as always Reborn. Really what makes you done the job a lot faster than anyone else?"

Reborn just smirk as he tilt down his fedora, "My own business."

"Oh, must be about your wife? Does being away with her more than days make your day down or unmoving?" Giotto asked, trying to tease him.

Reborn just huff, knowing what his ex-student was thinking, "At the very least different than your idiota father Baka-Giotto."

Giotto can't help but agree to that, "Well since you done the mission in early and still well done. How about a break Reborn? Today is Friday, tomorrow and another day has no work."

"Gladly accepted" Reborn said with a smirk. Giotto smiled to that. He looked back on the paper and asked, "Speaking of Otosan, he's been acting strangely today."

"Hmm?" Reborn raised an eyebrow, telling him to tell him more which he did. "Well, after telling him about the person we saw when we came to visit Kaasan, he began to change and seems hype to find that girl. I don't know why."

Reborn's eyes were narrowed within the shadow of his fedora, still asked. "Who's the girl he's been looking for?"

"I don't know, all I know is she has a brown hair like Kaasan. Now that I think about it, her voice was life a saint. I want to meet her again."

Reborn didn't pushed more question but something in his mind that needs to take action. Giotto looked to him in concern, seeing him in deep thought about a certain topic, much less about a civilian girl who just became their mother's friend.

"Baka-Giotto remember this and be sure to tell the same thing to your brother. Keep an eye on your father and don't let that idiota move as much as he pleases."

"Reborn?" Giotto questioned. Reborn didn't answer as he silently went out the office.

Giotto seems surprise on his sudden words and this time for some reason, his head was twitching. Does his Hyper Intuition reacting again?

* * *

Sunrise, somewhere house, it was small and seems to be a peaceful one. It was just a normal house, not in richness, just normal. A car came to that house and parked it to the side where the car was usually park. The car's door opened, revealing the person who was driving the dark and shining car. It was Reborn and his Leon still in his fedora. He locked and secured the car before walking away.

He took something from his pocket which was a key, inserting it to the door and twists it. The door opened and he went in then closing the door. He pulled down his tie a bit and fixed his fedora to his head. The Hitman seems finally relax as finally, he's home.

"Reborn? Is that you?" A girl's voice called. Reborn knew full heart who the voice came from.

Someone was slowly taking steps down the stair. It was a girl, a long brown hair until her waist and her brown orb honey eyes seems still sleepy, and it seems she just woke up. Finally down, she looked on the person who arrived. She smiled and gave a hug much as he welcomed it.

"Welcome back Reborn, how's your mission today? You really made me worried even if it was just three days." The girl asked, seeing the person in front of him and especially, she loves the most.

Reborn smile, his true pure smile and kissed her forehead.

"I'm back... Tsuna"

Tsuna, Tsunayuuki Sinclair, the wife of the strongest Hitman, Reborn Sinclair has a brown hair and big honey eyes, smile that could compare to an angel and voice like a saint. Her height seems to be around eighteen years old but truthfully she's twenty three years old. She was truly happy and glad that his husband came back alive and safe.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	3. Tsunayuki Sinclair

Morning Sicily, Reborn was too relax to his small but beautiful home. His wife was in front of him and she cooked breakfast for them while he read the latest news. It's truly a peaceful day, although not almost peaceful.

To tell the truth, his wife sometimes felt dizziness and morning sickness, much that made him worry. Tsuna, his wife was sometimes stubborn. She kept telling she's fine but still made him worried. This time, Tsuna suggest something which surprise the hitman for a bit.

"You want to go to the hospital?" Reborn clarified. Tsuna nod, "Well my strange sickness kept coming so I finally decide to have a check up like you told me. Also... I don't want to make you worried anymore."

Reborn hum as he approve her decision. Seeing how Tsuna thought about her own condition really made him happy.

Tsuna finally finish cooking their breakfast serves her husband, their pet Leon and herself. Reborn kissed her cheek which made her blush but smile. She knew it's his way of saying thanks. Both now eat together and Reborn started their conversation.

"Now that I remember... Tsuna did you happen to meet them after your last visit?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna froze for a moment before nodding, "My mind somehow told me to get out as soon as possible but I can't just move out so easily, especially to Kaasan." She told him, "So I explained to her before she let me leave. Just as I was about to leave, I saw them for a second and immediately looked away and focus my leaving... did they ask you about me Reborn?"

"No, they were curious that's all." Reborn told her, much as her relief, "Still, that idiota heard it from them and now he's focus on finding you."

Tsuna looked down, truly guilty, "I'm sorry Reborn. I don't want to cause any more trouble and still I..." Someone hold her hands which surprise her. Looking on the person, it was his husband, "Don't blame yourself. Knowing you I know you can't easily leave to your mother's side."

Tsuna smiled, "Thanks Reborn, for being by my side."

Reborn smiled back before standing up and went behind his wife and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"Who do you think I am Tsuna? Don't forget that I'm your husband and you are my wife."

Tsuna really love to hear those words. She nods, truly accepting that fact. "I'm really happy to be with you Reborn, when was our first meeting?"

Reborn smirk as he took his chair from the other side and put it beside her and his sit, taking his espresso and meal from his previews place and drink his espresso. He really loves the espresso his wife made, it was the delicious espresso he had ever taste.

"Five years ago we first met Tsuna, four years ago when you had first met your biological mother and became couples and three years ago, we married." Reborn answered her.

Tsuna continue to smile, remembering her days before she had met his husband.

She was a new born baby when her so called parents left her in the middle of the streets, especially winter. An orphan nun found her and keeps her before she froze to death. The only thing they knew about her was the towel that covered her body. It was light blue with a fish figure in down on the right and a Japanese words which they don't understand. They somehow found that this baby was a Japanese since the baby looked Asian and heck, what kind of parents leave the baby in the middle of the streets and much more so far from this child's homeland? Somehow they found a way to name her, and that was Tsunayuuki. 'Tsuna' for fish in the towel which really looked like tuna and 'Yuuki' because they found her in the middle of winter and the Japanese of snow means yuki so they joined it together.

Everyone in the orphanage gave her a home, a family and living. She somehow grows with beauty and sweet personality which really made every man around fall in love at first sight. She cares to everyone, especially to those young orphans that came to join their family. She will give sweet and shining smile with no hesitation, making everyone around her be happy and never feel sadness again. She was great, like an angel who saved the lost souls. That's why to everyone, she's the greatest treasure of their family where they'll protect her pure heart and soul to who ever try to dirty them. Unknown to all, she's not like that, she's more needed help more than anyone else which everyone failed to notice.

She still can't believe over the fact that she was left on the street, leaving her to die like that. There are questions that always run to her mind. Was she unwanted? Was she curse? Was she not needed? If so, why does she exist? Why did they just leave her? If they don't want her they should have killed her, they should haven't left her and much more let her feel alive at all!

Still, not once she ever voice those frustrating questions, not wanting to worry all those who cared and loved her. She hid all her worries to her smile, giving them more lightly while she sinks within the pit of darkness. Where she continue to be alone, knowing no one would ever saw everything, not that she actually wish for someone to learn about her. But those days end when she had met him. The man who saw her through her bright smile, that person was the man name Reborn.

Reborn wasn't just the only one who cracked her mask, he's also the one who search for her biological parents which was truly shocking for both of them. For the first time, she finally met her biological mother, Sawada Nana. At first she thought that her biological mother hates her existence but truly wasn't the truth. It was her biological father who hate her existence for some reasoned. Her mother told the whole story about what happened, truly shocking at the same time, confusing. Thankfully, Reborn was there to explain her everything. After that, she was glad that somehow, not all her real family members hate her. Nana asked forgiveness and she accepted it, after that she tried to learn more about their family. She had learned many things. She actually have a big brother named Giotto, the Vongola boss of the strongest Vongola Famiglia and twin brother named Natsuyoshi or Natsu for short, the CEDEF boss and external advisor of Vongola Boss.

Both of her brothers didn't seem to know her existence, making her understand why they never ask their mother or searched for her. She also learn few things about her father who truly hate her, still all those she had heard where bad comments from both her mother and Reborn. Not once she also met them so she only knew through family photos. After learning many things about her family, she decided to stay hidden from the family, as non-existing to both brothers and dead to her father.

Sooner, more things had happened to her life and the person who saved her was none other than Reborn. For those past years he had done too much for her, unknown to her own feelings that she's already fallen in love to the man. She tried to keep the new feeling she had gain and later on, Reborn was the one who proposed to her. It was her happiest day that she accepted it and be together with him, as lovers and after a year, married couple.

"Having a nice flashback Tsuna?" Reborn asked with a smirk. Tsuna pouted at first but smiled. She went closer to him and hugged him.

Reborn didn't mind, he was happier to it. He laid his head to her smooth hair that he sometimes tells a smell of caramel, just like her. Tsuna on the other hand hugged him more, smelling the coffee he always like, which she can tell it truly belongs to him.

They stayed like that for a while, feeling the warm and love of one another.

 

* * *

 

Later on, both couple was now inside the car. Reborn was the one driving while Tsuna on the other side, watching the place they passed and so forth.

"It feels like it's been years since I came out Reborn." Tsuna can't help but said it, like she had missed the whole place around her.

Reborn kept smiling, knowing her who really loved outside such as these. "You stayed inside the house until I arrive huh."

"I can't help it, my head keep telling me that." Tsuna told him.

"It's not your head Tsuna but your intuition." Reborn corrected her, "Looks like having the same blood of Vongola also awaken yours huh. Looks like the whole siblings of Sawada had gained their intuition."

"Was it about mafia stuff? About the first boss of Vongola created Vongola as a vigilante group?" Tsuna asked.

Truthfully, Tsunayuuki knew about mafia, even her husband's job as a hitman, not just ordinary hitman but the strongest hitman. How she knew? Her husband told him everything even before they became couples. Tsuna didn't mind about that fact, she loved the man no matter what happened. Right now, all she wished was for his husband to survive to his everyday life jobs and return back home safely.

Reborn nod, telling yes. Tsuna can't help but sigh over the fact, "Looks like I'll be thankful for this intuition. It did save me many times, not just that, you thought me to believe what my intuition kept telling me to do."

Reborn smiled and nod, glad that every word he tells about her, she kept it by mind and heart.

 

* * *

 

Later on, they arrived the nearest at the same time most trusted hospital. The car went to parking before both heading in. Reborn was the one who spoke to the nurses, since out of all people, only one person he could trust that he can truly say his wife is in safe hands. Few minutes and the doctor he trusted arrived. It was none other than Shamal. He was actually a part timer doctor since this hospital was also the Vongola's main hospital.

Shamal happily greeted them, "It's been a while Reborn. Oh, nice to see you again bambina"

Reborn wanting to twitch but held back. Tsuna on the other hand bowed a bit for respect, "It's been a while too Shamal. Also, refrain yourself from calling me bambina, it's embarrassing."

Shamal chuckled, "What are you talking about bambina? Oh and don't worry, I know my limit, knowing a certain hitman will kill me if ever I done something bad to you." He said as he pointed Reborn.

"You better be." Reborn said, really eager to shoot him but holding back. Tsuna somehow knew what her husband was thinking and sigh inwardly. Leon on the other hand was just watching the whole scenario.

Later to his own clinic, Shamal was checking Tsuna while Reborn with Leon in his hand wait on the side, watching the two. More check up and confirmation were made until they were finally done. Both couple waited for the result until Shamal came back with the paper result in hand.

"You two really made me jealous." Shamal said, somehow happy for both of them.

"Sha-Shamal? What's the result?" Tsuna asked, seems nervous.

Shamal grin widely and gave the result paper to them. Reborn took it and read it, so was Tsuna on his side. After a second of reading, their eyes widen, shock to know the result.

Shamal can't help but laugh on the two. It was normal but still, once you experience it, it's very hard to believe. "That's right you two. Congratulation! You both will have your first baby!"

Both couple looked to Shamal in wide eyes, still can't believe the fact that they'll finally have a child, A CHILD!

Shamal wanting to laugh, especially how the greatest hitman react after learning he'll finally become a father. It was understandable so he pushed it on the side.

Both looked to each other, still can't believe the fact that here, Tsuna was carrying a child inside her.

"Re-Reborn... does that mean that... I'll... I'll become a mother?" Tsuna asked in disbelief. Still can't get the fact her long wish is coming true.

Reborn smiled, really happy that finally, their long wish coming true. Reborn immediately hugged his wife and she returned the hug. It was the greatest news they all had ever heard. It was too great to be true!

Both looked back to Shamal and Tsuna was the first one to speak, "Thank you for telling us such wonderful news Shamal."

"What are you talking about? It's the doctor's job to tell such truth." Shamal said, somehow blushing, seeing how happy the beautiful maiden in front of him and of course the most handsome husband which really not wanting to admit but this time, should for her happiness. "Reborn be sure to take care of your wife more than you already had."

"No need to tell me that Shamal." Reborn said, still happiness was evident to his tone. Leon in his fedora was jumping on the news, really happy for his master and now his mistress.

Both turned to each other and Reborn can't help but kiss his wife to her lips, much as her surprise, still like it.

"Ohhh, both of you stop making me jealous." Shamal said as covering his eyes.

Both can't help but smile and laugh. Shamal join in too, it was indeed great and wonderful news they had receive.

 

* * *

 

On the road, Giotto was inside to their car with Natsu, Chrome and Lampo. Giotto was the one who's driving for them.

"Are we there yet?" Lampo whined. Giotto gave a sigh, "Yeah Lampo almost home. Just wait little bit more."

"Okay" Lampo said, still bored from their long hour ride.

"How do you feel Chrome?" Natsu asked in bit worried. Chrome smiled and nodded, "I'm just fine Bossu, no need to worry much about me."

Natsu was glad to it. Giotto was snickering as he watched his little brother from the mirror. "Oh little brother, what am I going to do with you?" He murmured. Natsu heard it and yelled, "HEY!"

Giotto just smile and continue his driving when they were about to pass the hospital, a car came out and heading to their opposite side. Still, Giotto didn't fail to notice the person in the driver sit. It was Reborn, remembering the car that passed them, definitely him. On the other sit was someone he doesn't recognize. The speed they had was bit fast that he didn't able to see fully the face of the person with his ex-tutor.

It was too sudden that he stopped the car, making the three looked to him in questioning.

"What's wrong Gio-nii? Why did we stop?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu" Giotto began. He slowly turned to them and spoke, "I didn't see it fully but I definitely saw Reborn with someone else. Did you see the car pass through us?"

"Reborn?" Natsu questioned. Chrome answered, "It's blurred but I think I saw it too. The person with him seems a woman with long hair."

"Long hair... woman..." Lampo said as he thought about it.

The four slowly realizing something that made them screamed, "Reborn's Wife!"

 

* * *

 

Arriving home, both couple rest their days to their shared, maybe can say one bed where both can relax for a while.

"Reborn" Tsuna called, taking her husband's attention before asking. "What gender do you want to have? A male or female?"

Reborn was thinking for a while before answering her, "Gender doesn't matter Tsuna. For now," He turned to his wife, "All I'm thinking was there will be another one whom I will surely protect."

Tsuna smiled, knowing he never failed to protect her no matter what happened.

"I love you Reborn"

Reborn kissed her cheek, making her blush with a smile and continue to relax, as they feel the baby that's coming to life inside her.

Reborn may not replied her words but his kiss just now gave his answer. Tsuna can tell, since his husband always talks in action more than anyone else.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning, Reborn arrive and seems to be in the very good mood, much as the servant's surprise for the Hitman's sudden change of mood. He went inside to Giotto's room, seeing Giotto was too busy and frustrated on the paper works that kept coming to his desk.

Seeing the Hitman's arrival made him stop for a while and smiled, "Good Morning Reborn and... seems to be in the good mood today. Did something happen?"

Reborn pull down his fedora to shadow his eyes and spoke, "Something like that. So what's the job today?"

"Huh... w-well... could you take a long job again?" Giotto asked as he searches for the files of mission.

"Can't do Giotto." Reborn replied, making Giotto shock in surprise. "H-Huh!? W-why?"

"My wife is pregnant" Reborn answered, "I don't think I can take long missions."

Giotto slowly absorbed the information which was unbelievable and... truly great!

"R-re-really!!?" Giotto shouted as he stood up in disbelief at the same time heard a loud bang from behind.

Turning to the entrance, it was G, holding the paper works that needed to be assign but once he heard the news, he was so astonished that he lost his hold to the papers, making it fly around until it fall.

"Co-co-CONGRATULATION REBORN!" Giotto shouted in great happiness. G also shouted, "REBORN-SAN CONGRATULATION!"

Reborn continue to smirk and pulled down his fedora. "Thanks" He said in low tone but the two could hear. Leon in his fedora was jumping in happiness, still happy for the news.

"Re-Reborn should you just take a break? I mean, you wife needs you, especially in time of her pregnancy." Giotto said, still happy for the news.

Reborn scoff for a bit, "I know but we need income. I can't be with my wife for whole time but I could every night she needs me. That's why I can't take long jobs Baka-Giotto. Beside, how long does it takes for the baby to come?"

"Still Reborn you'll need it." Giotto said, "But your right. Just a minute, I'll search something easy but truly fitting for you." He said as he immediately looked for the job that's fitting for him.

Reborn sigh before turning to the right hand who's now quickly taking the papers that were scattered around.

Giotto as he search asked, "Reborn is it okay for me to tell this great news to everyone? I mean, only those who are close to us. Was it okay?"

Reborn thought for a while before answering him, "Don't spread too much news. Remember, my wife is a civilian and so is my unborn child. I can't have them trouble."

"Oh your right. I guess I'll only tell this to my Guardians, Natsu and his Guardians, Yuni-chan and Dino since he too became your student." Giotto said before taking the right job for him. He turned to him and gave the paper of his mission.

Reborn took it and read the mission carefully. He smirked. It's simple task and easily be done. He nod, telling he'll take it turn around to walk away.

"Come back safely Reborn! Again, Congratulation!" Giotto said happily to the hitman who walked away the office.

G finally done assembling all the papers turn to Giotto and smiled. He smiled back too, "I'll call Dino for a while. Can you go and call Natsu and the others who are still on the mission?"

"Sure Giotto and really don't be so excited." G told him. Well, it was a great news so who could blame him?

It was indeed a great day... or so they thought.

 

* * *

 

Shopping road, Tsuna was alone, carrying a bag for her groceries and wallet. Tsuna kept walking happily when her intuition kicks in. she looked around, seeing nothing other than people walking around and shopping like her. Tsuna was somehow hesitated but continue her walk when suddenly, someone grab her from behind and covered her mouth.

She tried to fight back but her head suddenly got fuzzy before losing consciousness. That person wasn't the only one, the van came, opening it and quickly drag her inside before driving away in full speed. People who were around don't seem to bother, not because they didn't care but because they didn't notice. Someone hidden from the narrowed building was there, using an illusion to hide the whole scene before disappearing out of sight.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	4. Giotto

Somewhere dark and small room, Tsuna slowly opened her eyes, still collecting her thought about what happened. The room was dark but somehow she could tell she's alone and the room wasn't large as normal rooms. Slowly, her eyes widen from realization and began to panic.

'W-wait wait wait! Calm down Tsuna calm down' She kept repeating to her mind as if a mantra, trying to calm her panic.

In this very situation, her husband, Reborn taught her things that were needed to do. One is to not to panic and try to relax, which is right now what she's doing. Two is after calming down, observe the place you were trapped and so she did.

Her hands were tied up from the chair she sit on and so were her feet. Her mouth was taped, preventing her to shout and shouting wasn't really a good idea, making those who kidnapped her knows that is.

After checking the place she was in, she could tell she has a short time left. Speaking of time, how many hours did she passed out? And where is she? To answer those questions, she needs to get out of here.

Tsuna looked behind her, trying to see her hands that were tied up by the rope. Thankfully it is a rope. Tsuna began untying herself. The rope seems tight but she knew with the right move and twist, it'll come off. Her husband taught her few things about this situation, especially self defense. She's not strong like her brothers but enough to protect herself.

After a long and tiring tries, she finally did it. The rope loosened. She slowly took off the tape to her mouth and unties her feet. Finally being free, she stood up and checked around again. Seeing nothing but the chair where she last sat on, she immediately went to the door.

She checked the door, somehow expecting to be lock... but wasn't, much as her relief. Her intuition began to react, telling her there are two people guarding outside. She took a deep breath, truly she hate violence, especially hurt anyone but in this very moment where not only her life is in danger but also her unborn child inside, she'll face them and be sure their child would be safe.

Her eyes snapped open with determination and immediately open the door so wide that hit the person on the side and she quickly kick the other side before that man draw his gun. Both bodyguards were knocked out, much as her relief. Now she looked around, seeing no window at all. Where ever she is, this facility is suspicious, just hope that this isn't a laboratory or something.

Now she looked to her direction. Left or right, her intuition told her to run right and so was about to go when she noticed the gun the man that was about to draw. A little mind conflict happened until she decides to take the gun with her. She's not good in using gun like her husband but somehow had trained a little bit to learn how to shoot. She looked around again before running to the direction where her intuition was telling her.

She became cautious to every surroundings, sensing there were more people around and seems guarding the place. She sighs mentally, thinking how she ended up like this. If ever her husband knew she was kidnapped by this unknown group, she won't even know if she could stop his wrath. For now, her focus was to escape and hopefully get home safely.

Seeing a clear road, she run ahead, still following what her intuition was telling her. She hid just beside the door when the door opened, revealing some people in black coats heading somewhere. She waited until those men were out of sight and run. She kept herself cautious, hide and run until finally she saw a clear path and a window... What!? Night time!

She went there and looked around for a while before opening the window and looked below. She paled for a bit, she's actually in the fourth floor and its bit too high for her. Since there are lights below.

For some reason, her intuition told her to jump. Tsuna found it crazy, why jumping out? Did her intuition she trusted the most in this situation just told her to jump and die with her child?

Before she could doubt more, she heard some voices. She knew these people if they found her, they'll catch her and... she won't even want to know what will happened to her.

She gulp looked down. She closed her eyes, gathering her courage and positioned herself. She calmed herself.

'You can do this Tsuna. Just as Reborn always tell you... do it with your dying will.' She looked below again before jumping.

Tsuna focused her landing, wanting to land by her feet first before her butt or her head. Seeing the landing, something unexpected happened. There was a blond man, watching her as she fall. For some reason, that man opened his arms and caught her just in time.

Tsuna looked to the person who caught and saved her. The blond man she knew full well. Yes, it was her older brother, Giotto.

Vongola Decimo or Giotto was shock to see a girl on the CEDEF building trying to jump all the way down from the fourth floor. Truth to be told, he has no reason coming there but his hyper intuition kept nagging him to come there so he just went there to know what kept his hyper intuition alarm him. Now he understood after seeing her. Without thinking, he opened his arms around her and caught her before she hit on the ground. Seeing her brown hair, he somehow recognizes her. It was the girl whom his mother called neighbor. But why is she here?

Tsuna immediately pushed herself out from her brother. She is really happy that her brother saved her but meeting him is not one of the things she ever expected. She kept looking down, not wanting to see him.

Giotto found it questioning, still kept his guard up. There are chances this girl in front of him is an assassin or a spy who wanted to escape but his intuition told him she's safe and must be protected. He doesn't know why but just to be safe, he raised his guard and asked.

"Who are you? How did you able to come here? Especially in the middle of the night?" Giotto asked with gentle and serious tone.

Tsuna in this moment doesn't know what to do. Should she answer or not, whatever her situation is, she doesn't like it. Her intuition told her she's finally safe around him and stay with him. Really, why in this very moment her intuition trying to conflict her desire? Is there another way to get out without seeing him?

Giotto observed her carefully. She can see her nervousness which troubles him. Knowing assassins and spy, they would never act like that in front of their enemies. Whenever they were acting, they were always not close to the truth which was obvious it's a fake. If this girl was a novice, who ever send her just gave her a death sentence. Just whose enemy would send someone like her to their enemies' territory?

"I will ask again," Giotto spoke, little high than before, "Who are you?"

Tsuna looked down even more. What should she do? Should she tell him a different name? No, knowing they both possess intuition, he could easily tell she's lying and she doesn't even want to think the outcome of that lie. She mentally sigh, she just hope that her own brother could help her and thankfully have her home safely or else she doesn't know what her husband would do.

"Tsuna" She answered in low tone but Giotto heard it. "Tsunayuuki" She said it with little high tone.

"Tsunayuuki" Giotto can't help but think it's a lovely name. But wait, was that Japanese? He asked more questions, "How come you're here?"

Tsuna again was hesitant and before she could answer, they both heard two man's voice.

"Lord Decimo"

Giotto turn back to see two of the CEDEF men came running to his way. Suddenly, he felt his cape was grabbed tightly. Turning to that person, it was Tsuna, seems trying to hide herself from them. Giotto didn't mind for now as he faced the two, sensing no danger coming from her.

"What is it?" Giotto asked them when they were now in front of him.

"F-forgive us Lord Decimo but, do you happened to witness a girl running around? She has brown hair and eyes." The man asked.

Tsuna tensed up a bit but didn't make a noise.

'Reborn' Tsuna was mentally calling him.

Giotto sensing her fear became more determine for some reason to protect her. "No" he answered "Why are you looking for her?" He asked, surprising Tsuna that he lied to them.

"W-well..." The man seems trying to find an answer and took glance to his comrade who has no idea what to say either.

Giotto can now finally tell this is something that must be taken seriously. "Do both of you doing something that I and your own boss, Natsu doesn't know?" He asked with little dark tone.

The two sense it and immediately run away. Giotto seeing them gone sighs and took note to report this to his brother. Just what's happening to the CEDEF building that even his brother doesn't know?

He turned back to Tsuna who finally calm down after seeing them gone. He gave a smile which surprised her, "Want to come with me? I have a feeling we should talk in the safe place rather than here. Its night and it's not safe to stay here in this very hour."

Tsuna nod, knowing she has no choice.

 

* * *

 

Both went to the Vongola Mansion. Tsuna kept herself close to his brother side, knowing he's the only one she could trust, even if he doesn't know her. Giotto who can see her nervousness somehow really tells him to protect her, not through intuition but something else. How should he describe it... ah, like blood connection or something?

Both arrived to his office where everything was clean. Looks like Giotto able to finish all his paper works for today. Giotto offered her to sit and she did. Giotto went to the coffee blend for the two of them. Tsuna was nervous, especially now she had actually met her brother for the first time of her life.

Giotto came back and gave a cup of coffee for her.

"Thank you" Tsuna said before carefully taking it and blow, knowing it's hot and took a sip. It's delicious.

Giotto smiled, knowing she's no longer wary around her. "Sorry for my attitude just a while ago. I'm Giotto, you could say the head master here. So Tsuna, mind asking again, how did you end up here?"

Tsuna looked down, still decide to tell the truth, "I don't actually know"

Giotto gave a questioning look, "You don't know?"

Tsuna nod, "The last time I remember, I was in the shopping district, buying groceries as always until a man grabs me, putting me to sleep. The time I woke up, I was inside the dark room, tied up in the chair and my mouth was taped too. I able to free myself before some people come to me and knock out two men who were guarding me." Tsuna showed the gun she took from the man and put it in front of him, "I also took this just in case."

Giotto was bit shock from the entire discovery. Not only she able to escape on her own but also took a gun. He inspects the gun, seeing no sign being used. He looked back to her and put down the gun.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Not exactly. Mind telling me... G-Giotto... san"

Giotto observed her for a while, seeing no lies from her words.

"You're inside the building of someone I know but not to worry, I'm very sure he's not the only one who could do that to you, since he will never do such low things such as that." Giotto reassured her.

Tsuna smiled, believing him, "Thank you Giotto-san. So umm... I wonder when I can get home."

"Home huh..." Giotto thought for a moment, seeing its night and dangerous. Some enemies might be around that might ambush her whenever he ordered a car for her. Well he can't let a civilian such as her to be mix out with their mafia problem. Thinking only one option, he spoke, "Why don't you stay here just for tonight. We have an extra room and surely you can rest there without worries. Tomorrow morning I'll escort you home safely."

"Eh?" Tsuna never expected that. Well she can see his point, still this is a mafia headquarters and much worse Vongola. She may able to protect herself but only enough for those who are novice. If ever she fought against professionals like mafia men, she's dead.

"A-are you sure? I mean..." Tsuna wasn't sure about this. Giotto thought for a moment before asking, "Do you happen to be scared sleeping alone?"

Tsuna can't help but sweat drop mentally. Still, thankful that he misunderstood her nervousness.

Giotto smiled, "Then how about sleeping to my bed?" Tsuna's eyes widen. Giotto realizing what he just said blushed and immediately swayed his hand in front of her, "D-don't think something like I'll attack you or anything! I'm not doing such thing I swear!" Seeing her understood somehow relief him. "Well... come on, I'll lead the way."

"Oh... sure" Tsuna replied before drinking her coffee. Giotto smiled, somehow glad she trusted him.

 

* * *

 

Later on they now arrive to his room. Tsuna was amaze to his brother's room. It was big and spacious, add the king's bed there.

She turned to him and asked, "Umm... mind if I borrow a phone?"

"H-huh? Oh sure. It's right over there." Giotto pointed the phone. Tsuna smiled and bowed a bit, "Thank you Giotto-san."

Giotto blushed a bit before turning away. Tsuna went to the phone and dialed a number. Giotto observed her carefully, trying to be sure she's an enemy or not.

Tsuna was waiting for the other side to answer until it finally did.

"Chaos l-love... Eh? Ahhh I'm fine... well it was a long story and thankfully the head master here saved me... yeah I'm fine love... yes... is it really okay? ... If you say so... okay... good night love... I will." Tsuna put down the phone and smiled. The person he talked was her husband, Reborn. As expected, he's worried and he told her stay here and he'll pick her up tomorrow. Reborn also advised her to stay beside Giotto, knowing he could protect his unknown little sister.

Tsuna began calling again and this time, her mother. Giotto noticed the number, somehow he recognize the number she just dialed but found questioning. Few seconds and she answered, "Hello Kaasan... yes I'm fine... well I'm in... a big mansion perhaps... y-yes that's right... I already informed him Kaasan... okay... thank you Kaasan... I love you too."

Tsuna turn down after the call. She faced him and bowed again, "Thank you for letting me use the phone."

"H-huh? Oh it's fine Tsuna. So, the people you called were your mother and someone else?"

"Y-yes. It's my mother and my husband." Tsuna answered, making Giotto shock on the sudden revelation. "H-Hu-Husband!?"

"Y-yes. I'm three years married. Here's my ring." Tsuna showed her wedding ring, the ring she never let go wherever she goes. Giotto's eyes widen even more. Who would ever think such beautiful as her was already married?

"A-are you sure? I mean, your eighteen... right?" Giotto asked, still in disbelief. Tsuna answered him, "I'm 23 years old."

Giotto jaw drop, for real? Seeing that made Tsuna frown, "Was I that short to people's eyes?"

"E-Ehhhh... haha... hahaha..."

 

* * *

 

Later the lights were out. Giotto sleep on the couch while Tsuna sleep on the bed. Giotto seems sleeping soundly, unknown to him that Tsuna was still awake and watching him. Tsuna can't help but smile. Even in such unbelievable situation, in the very end of the day, she was thankful. Having a chance to meet him and talk to him seems to be like a dream. She wished their family was just a whole, where she can freely talk to her brothers and mother. Thinking about their family sometimes makes her sad.

'I wonder when we can have a family bonding. Like a whole family.' Tsuna wonder as she thought about her mother, Giotto and her twin brother that she still hasn't met.

She sigh inwardly and burred herself to her bed. She also holds the place where her baby was resting.

'I promise my child, you will never experience the same life I had gone through.'

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	5. Sawada

G, the right hand and Storm Guardian of Vongola Decimo was right now very angry as he walked, heading to a certain place. The reason was his boss, Sawada Giotto still hasn't come to the dining room and it was clear he's late. Finally arriving to his room, instead of knocking, he immediately opened it, finding the certain blond boss.

The jolt of the door made Tsuna woke up and looked to the person who just came. Relief when it was one of his brother's friends which in here called Guardians. Tsuna don't really know them but her mother kept telling many things about them, making Tsuna happy.

G on the other hand didn't seem to notice her when he saw the person he's looking for, sleeping on the couch. G immediately went to him and gave his wake up call.

"WAKE UP IDIOT BOSS!!" G yelled that could hear the whole mansion, making Giotto wake up instantly because of his voice. Giotto shouted, "G just who are you!? Knuckle or Ryohei!"

"Shut up Decimo and wake up! Everyone was waiting and your still here? SLEEPING!"

"H-huh? Oh, I forgot to set my alarm." Giotto said, looking at his alarm clock. G gave a sigh and face palm, really there are times his boss was such an irresponsible man.

Seeing the scene so far made Tsuna giggle, making the two turn to her. G was shock when there's another person inside to this room, much more, the person he didn't know and she's IN HIS BED!

She sat up, knowing her presence was known. She smiled and bowed a bit, "Good Morning Giotto-san and thank you for letting me stay here. I have my full rest thanks to you."

"Oh Good Morning too Tsuna and don't be so formal in the very early of the morning. Oh, want to join breakfast with us?" Giotto asked. It seems he had forgotten the other person beside him just now.

"Eh? Ah, no need Giotto-san." Tsuna humbly decline but Giotto won't let her. "Don't worry Tsuna, everyone won't bite."

'That's not the case at all' Tsuna mentally thought.

"You" The two looked to G, seems in disbelief and trembling raising his hand, pointing her. "W-wh-WHO ARE YOU!?" G can't help but shout it.

Tsuna blink for a while before answering him with a smile, "T-Tsunayuuki or Tsuna for short. Please to meet you."

It took a while before G yelled again in disbelief. Giotto can't help but cover his ears, "Stop shouting G!"

"Giotto good morning and G your voice can be heard until the dining room." A certain voice said who's coming on their way. It was Asari, the Rain Guardian and friend of Giotto. Asari gave a questioning look when he saw G, still pale and frozen. "G what's wrong?"

G didn't answer as he kept pointing the person. Asari followed the finger and shocking to see someone to Giotto's bed.

"G-good morning?" Tsuna wasn't sure about what's going on anymore.

Giotto face palm, knowing his friends, they will accuse him something he never done.

Dining hall and everyone are present, Giotto's Guardians and Natsu with her Guardians. They still haven't start eating because a certain person was still haven't come and they were waiting for him. After a long wait, the person they been waiting for arrive with G and Asari.

"Gio-nii good morning and your late." Natsu said to him. Giotto gave a broken laugh, "S-sorry Natsu, just that something happened that they kept accusing me for something I never done in the first place."

"Accusing you?" Natsu questioned.

Everyone looking closely to Giotto, G and Asari, there is another person who seems hiding from behind. The person took a peek on the people inside, making everyone raise their eyebrows. Slowly, the person came to view, seeing the big orb honey eyes and beautiful brown color of hair. She gave a little wary smile and greeted them.

"H-hello?"

A few seconds of silence, everyone except the two skylarks, certain pineapple head and melon head shouted in disbelief.

Knowing already what they were thinking, Giotto immediately defended himself. "I didn't do anything I swear!"

"G-Giotto who is she?" Knuckle asked in disbelief. Lampo followed "More importantly, why is she here?"

"Nufufufu what's this Giotto? Are you having some hidden affair with beautiful girls already?" Daemon asked with his usual smirk and signature chuckle. Mukuro followed up, "Kufufufu you had turn into something else Sawada Giotto."

"Hey my brother isn't like that!" Natsu shouted as he defended his brother but suddenly doubt it, "W-was it?"

"For goodness sake stop accusing me!" Giotto shouted.

"Then how can you explain her being here and much more we found her on your bed!" G shouted, earning everyone's attention even more.

"You know if you want to find your destined girl, you could have told us." Asari said, there's a tears forming to his eyes, and seems hurt.

"No I'm not Asari and there's an explanation behind it G!" Giotto told them.

"Umm..." The three faced Tsuna who's now haft raising her hand, showing her wedding ring. "I don't think I could be owned. I'm a married woman."

Everyone became even more silence, still absorbing the fact that Giotto got his interest to someone who seems young and beautiful and the worst thing is, married.

"Y-you're the worst." Lambo said as he paled. Takeshi also paled, "Giotto-san is hitting married woman."

Hayato was still in disbelief that he wanted to faint from too much shock, same for Knuckle and Lampo. Chrome covered her mouth that's already open due shock, Ryohei's voice was losing because of shock and Natsu seems had lost his soul from disbelief.

"Herbivore I'll bite you to death." Kyoya said, showing his tonfas. Alaude showed his handcuff, "I'll arrest you Sawada Giotto."

"I told you already you all GOT IT WRONG!" Giotto finally burst out, making everyone stop from their bickering. "There's an explanation here and I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. I made sure I swore that to her as I let her sleep to my bed while I sleep on the couch. I haven't touched her since this morning."

Everyone was silence, still trying to register everything they had heard from Giotto. Tsuna can somehow see his frustration and really, their continuous accusation somehow made her feel uncomfortable that she wanted to shout and run away.

Out of everyone, finally, Daemon was the brave one to speak, "Then kindly tell us Giotto... why is she here?"

Now everyone turn to her, making her shrink because of their sudden attention.

After they ate breakfast, Tsuna told them her story, much as everyone stayed quiet to listen. Giotto also added up. After the explanation, everyone was thinking for a while.

Hayato was the one who spoke first. "So in other words, someone kidnap her and brought her inside the CEDEF building. That's impossible. Are you trying accused us or something so you can roam around and spy on us?"

"N-no" Tsuna immediately answer.

"Or you want to break the relationship between Vongola and CEDEF." G said as he cross his arms. Tsuna answered back, "Not true."

"So how can you explain such somehow unbelievable explanation? Surely there are chances of you making that up so you can kill anyone of us here after we get close to you or anything." Hayato asked more.

Tsuna answered confidently, "If truly I am a killer you speaking, I'm sure you of all people already know that I could have kill him anytime I like right? Especially he made me sleep on the same room as him."

Now everyone was silent, surprise that she can answer them straightly.

Tsuna added, "Beside, all I want is to return home. I don't want us to have more misunderstanding than we already have."

"Well everything was a misunderstanding." Giotto said, somehow agree. "So, any more question and this time, no more accusation."

"Herbivore" Kyoya spoke in sharp tone, "Do you know about mafia?"

"K-Kyoya that's-" Takeshi was about to continue when Tsuna answered him, "Yes I know about Mafia, thought I am not working as one of them nor has anything had to do with it."

"Eh? You know about mafia?" Giotto asked in disbelief.

Tsuna looked down and nod, "Well... I have a certain family who were involve to mafia stuff and so was my husband. If ever ask do not worry, my husband works under you... I don't really know much anything about it except the normal information that many people know about. They all don't want me to have anything to do with it." She faced Giotto with small smile, "That's why I don't want to sleep alone, knowing there are people might want to harm me."

"S-so you know this is Vongola headquarters from the very beginning." Ryohei asked. Tsuna shook his head, "No, I just knew when Giotto-san introduced himself to me."

"Kufufufu this girl seems to be smart than she seems to be." Mukuro commented. Chrome somehow agrees.

Takeshi gave a sigh with a smile, "This situation is getting even more confusing... right Natsu?" Hearing no response, he looked to him, "Natsu?"

Natsu seems not listening, he's more like staring at her. Tsuna who had sense his gaze turned to him. Somehow both were looking to each other, feeling something that seems nostalgic and... whole.

"Natsu?" Takeshi called. Hayato sensing it too called him, "Juudaime"

Tsuna somehow breaking to the sensation looked away. Tsuna truly felt it to her heart. The other twin, her twin brother was there in front of her that for the first time, made her felt a whole.

"Bossu are you alright?" Chrome asked as she went to him and tab his shoulder, somehow made him woke up to reality, realizing everyone was staring at her.

"W-what?" Natsu asked, not knowing why they were staring at him.

"Are you alright Natsu? You spaced out too deep so suddenly." Giotto said, worried for his brother.

"H-Huh? Oh I'm fine Gio-nii... just that..." Natsu looked back to her who's now refusing to look to him. "I felt a very weird sensation. T-tell me, have we met before? Are we related to each other?"

All now turn to Tsuna who still kept looking down, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Tsuna" Giotto called in worried, even so, hidden was also asking answer.

Tsuna was still hesitant, not wanting to reveal things more than she already had, especially about the family conflict that both her brothers haven't knew. Her thinking somehow stopped when her intuition alarmed to her head. It was telling her the danger coming and needed to hide. At that moment, somehow she knew what she means and shrinks in fear.

Noticing the strange behavior, Giotto some got alarm and so was Natsu, they were until the door suddenly opened, revealing Iemitsu, their father.

"Boys welcome home!" He greeted with a large grin.

The people around didn't mind much, somehow used while for the two skylarks, very irritated.

Their father closed the door and faced them again

Iemitsu sensing the strange atmosphere around made it questioning until his eyes saw the brunette. Iemitsu's eyes widen before narrowing it, not truly pleasant to see her, especially in this circumstances.

Mukuro and Daemon narrowed their eyes to the Ex-CEDEF Boss, seeing hatred to his eyes made them alert for some reason.

Iemitsu walked, heading to his older son, Giotto. "Son, who's the lovely girl?" he asked, as if nothing importance.

Tsuna didn't show it but she could sense the anger tone of her biological father. She unconsciously wrapped her right arm around her waist, protecting the child inside her.

"She's Tsuna Otosan." Giotto answered, "She just stayed here for a while and I asked her to join breakfast with us and she did eat well. Now I'm going to escort her back home."

"Escort? Why would you escort her home? You could have asked your men to do it." Iemitsu said. Giotto shook his head, "I promised Otosan and I'm willing to do as I promise."

"No son, you can't." Iemitsu said, truly objecting his idea, "You're the boss of Vongola and you have a lots of things to do. Why don't I with my men escort her home? That way you can stay here with your Guardians while we take her home."

Giotto for some reasoned alarm from his father. His hyper intuition was telling him not to believe but why? He's their father so why does it alarm so much? It wasn't just him but also Natsu. His hyper intuition was yelling to his brain, telling never let this man take her.

Iemitsu didn't bother to wait for his answer and just walked ahead, now beside her. Tsuna slowly looked to the man, seeing his eyes of hatred which scares her. Asari as he watches saw the scared look of Tsuna, feeling he shouldn't let those two face one another.

Iemitsu raised his hand and was about to grab her when the door suddenly opened in loud bang, revealing Nana who seems glaring in anger.

"Nana?" Iemitsu questioned.

"Iemitsu you will not touch my daughter, not even her hair!" Nana shouted in anger, much as everyone's surprise.

Nana immediately walked to where she was and quickly grabbed her daughter, pulling her to her side.

"Nana what is this about?" Iemitsu asked, not liking things here. Nana answered, "You know what I mean Iemitsu. Don't think I'll let you this time. You took my daughter away once, now that I found her and finally catching up from all the years I had lost as her mother, this time, I'll protect her from you. Iemitsu don't think I don't know what you were planning. You don't plan to escort her home, you plan to kill her so all your problem would be over right?"

Every words Nana release somehow shock all of them. What is this? Both were quarreling and... daughter?

"K-Kaasan wha-what is this about?" Giotto asked. Natsu and himself were more shock than the rest, seeing their parents fight for the first time in front of them and much more seems deep than normal once.

"Giotto this is-" Before Iemitsu could tell more, Nana answered him, "Gio-kun this is about your sister. You're lost sister."

"Nana!" Iemitsu growled. Nana glared back, not backing out to her decision.

"WHAT!?" Both Giotto and Natsu yelled in union.

Nana clarified more, "Gio-kun, Na-kun I want you to meet your biological sister, Tsunayuuki."

"Nana this is-" Iemitsu trying to stop her but instead she raised her voice, "Gio-kun your little sister, Na-kun your twin sister." She finished.

Everyone was more than astonish than they use to be and turn to Tsuna who's still staring down as if trying to hide herself.

Tsuna looked up, worried for her mother. "Ka-Kaasan this is-"

"No Tsu-chan, this must be done." Nana told her, knowing she wanted not to make trouble but this time, it's necessary to end this endless conflict. Tsuna seems to understand but still, in her mind, she doesn't want to become the reason of their fight.

Everyone was somehow speechless, seeing all their eyes were wide open in shock and disbelief, even both skylarks.

After more yelling from the two, Giotto decide to have this discussion to his office and will only be discuss within the family. The Guardians of both Giotto and Natsu were outside the office, forbidding them to come in and hear the conversation they'll be having. Some were trying to hear their conversation, by sticking their ears to the door.

Inside, the atmosphere was too deep and serious. Both Iemitsu and Nana were releasing cold auras around them. Tsuna can't help but stay quiet behind her mother while the two sons were between the two.

Giotto tried to take their attention, hopefully it work. He cleared his throat and asked, "Now it's just us, Kaasan mind if I asked? What do you mean she's our sister?"

Both boys looked to Tsuna first before their mother.

Nana took a deep breath to calm herself and answered, "Just as I said Gio-kun, Tsu-chan here is your little sister. She's been separated from us since birth, all because of your certain father over there."

Both turn to their father in disbelief. Iemitsu spoke, "Nana I'm very sure I already discuss this about. She can't become part of our lives, especially to our sons."

"And who gave you a right to say that Iemitsu?" Nana burst her anger, "Just because of your mafia job that you have done something like this to your own child, Iemitsu your OWN CHILD! Just tell me Iemitsu, is Vongola was more important than your family? Was it because you swore everything to this Job that you can sacrifice anything, even your own Real Family just for Vongola!?"

"It was necessary Nana, I already explained everything to you right?" Iemitsu countered but Nana won't back down, "And you think THAT explanation answers everything!?"

"Wait a minute!" This time, Natsu shouted, "Just what do you mean by this? Does this have to do with the Vongola? Otosan? Kaasan?"

Nana and Iemitsu didn't speak as they turn their gaze from each other and their son. Tsuna seeing somehow both were still having a temper conflict within their mind answered them instead.

"From what they told me" All looked to Tsuna who continue to speak, "They said that I could be the reason for the Vongola's downfall or their destruction... so that might be the reason why father wants to get rid of me to prevent something like that."

Both brothers were in disbelief. Just that? They want and most especially they didn't know about their little sister because of THAT!?

Tsuna took courage to face her father, knowing hiding and fearing him won't do anything to close this subject.

"Father" Tsuna began, "I know you care about Vongola and somehow I understand that you want me to lose to their lives to prevent something like that to happen. I already know so I'm trying my best not to meet any of them, even if, deep within my heart, I want to see and even know them."

"Tsuna" Giotto whispered.

Tsuna continued, "I have no plan involving myself to their lives, that's why I live as a normal people would do who has no knowledge about mafia. I been alone for so long, at this very moment I have found my own happiness, which was I had met my husband and my mother." She became determine as she spoke, "If you still want to get rid of me then try it. This time I will never run away. I'll never let you do anything as you please from me."

"So you're actually planning to destroy the Vongola." Iemitsu said in dark voice.

"You're wrong! I'm doing this to protect my child!" Tsuna shouted back, much as surprise to her brothers and mother.

"You're pregnant?" Nana asked. Tsuna looked down a bit and nod, telling her mother yes. "When you told me to visit the hospital, I told it to my husband and both of us visit there. We both found out I have a child inside. I'm pregnant Kaasan."

"That's... a wonderful news Tsu-chan, I'm so happy for both of you." Nana said with smile as she hugged her daughter. Nana faced Iemitsu with a glare and spoke, "Looks like there is more reason for me to stop you Iemitsu."

"Nana she could have been lying." Iemitsu said. Tsuna answered, "Ask doctor Shamal, he's the one who checked it for us."

"Shamal?" Giotto was bit in disbelief at the same time might be true. Seeing her, no, his little sister was beautiful as an angel might convince him to check on her.

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes, "Don't think that could convince me. I know Shamal very well when it comes to woman like you. He could lie to us when you asked him to lie."

Tsuna answered back, "Do you think I could do such thing? Besides, I know my brother's hyper intuition could tell whenever I'm lying or not."

"H-how do you know that?" Giotto asked. Tsuna answered, "From my husband. He's a Mafioso like all of you."

"So you're already involved in this mafia stuffs." Giotto said, still surprise someone like her has already involve to mafia businesses. Now that he thought about it, Tsuna already mention it to them when they were still in the dining hall. How come he forgot it so easily? Must be because of too much shocking discoveries.

Tsuna didn't speak, she just looked away to his brothers.

Iemitsu grip his hand and spoke, "You can lead the Vongola's destruction." Nana countered, "She won't Iemitsu. I'm very sure you already seen her flame. That's the reason right? Because when she was born you said she has this impure flame within her, that's why you decide to get rid of her by taking her away from me."

"Impure flame?" Natsu asked, "Otosan what do you mean by our flame? Does this mean you knew about the flame we possess since birth?"

"It's very natural for the Vongola to know those traits. Not only the Arcobalenos can tell people's flame." Iemitsu told his son.

Giotto looking closely to her spoke, "But her flame, it's pure." Tsuna gave a questioning look, 'Pure?' she questioned.

"She could have covered her real flame Giotto, don't be deceived by it." Iemitsu spoke. Natsu countered, "But if she does hide her real flame, our Hyper Intuition could have reacted. I don't think there's any covers Otosan."

"Son, listen to me." Iemitsu said but Natsu continue to speak, "It's been so long Otosan, that for some reason I have a missing half. Now it makes sense now. I have a twin, my other haft was my twin, my twin sister! Otosan I don't get it. Why did you take her away from us? From our lives? Was this only because of flame we possess? You care for us just because you knew we are qualified to become a good asset of Vongola?"

"Natsu that's not true."

"Then tell me! I want to learn everything. I want to learn why you took my haft self away from me, just who gave you a right to do that!?" Natsu outburst, much as people inside the room surprised. Tsuna was more beyond the rest.

Everything turned to silence, until Iemitsu groan, "This sucks." Everyone faced him, "Natsu at this very moment, you're still young to learn everything. I'm doing this for both of you, you and your brother. I can't have your lives be destroyed all because of her. She could take everything from you if I let her live."

"That's not true!" Tsuna countered as they all turn to her. She spoke, "I have no plan taking anything from them, much worse destroy this Vongola. Who am I to decide that? What's more it's fully clear that Giotto-san was much more suited to become a boss and so I think for my twin brother. I have nothing against them, all I want is a quiet life with my husband and my child."

"You think you could have such kind of life?" Iemitsu asked darkly.

Giotto and Natsu were somehow alarm while Nana instantly shielded her daughter. Iemitsu walked forward, dark aura around him.

"You don't deserve that life at all." He darkly said, making Tsuna stun of his words. He continued, "You will be the reason of the destruction, just like what you're doing. It's best if you didn't just exist. I had truly regretted I abandoned you, I should have killed you!"

Iemitsu dashed forward. Giotto and Natsu were too late to realize what he had done as Iemitsu was already standing in front of Nana and Tsuna. Both son turn around, trying to stop him while Nana blocked his way, protecting Tsuna while she on the other hand was still frozen as her eyes focused on the fist of her father.

Iemitsu in this moment no longer care if anyone would be hurt, as long as he could finish her.

Everything was like a slow motion, until someone grabbed his fist, before hitting both Nana and Tsuna. Everyone were surprise on the person who able to stop Iemitsu before he could hit them. It was Reborn, eyes shadowed but completely evident to how he blocked his fist, he's furious.

Before Iemitsu could ask on why he's here, Reborn gave a powerful and quick kick from his abdomen, making him fly and slam on the wall in the other side. The wall where he was hit cracked and he even vomits some blood. He groans on his fall.

The Guardians who were outside were shock from what just happened. They were listening to their conversation and surprisingly Reborn came and destroyed the door. Reborn was bit shock on what's going to happened as he immediately took action and stopped him before he could hit Nana and his wife.

Tsuna was still in shock as what's happening but seeing her husband was finally here and protected them, she can't help but tears came out. She's been trying to be brave for so long, she wanted at least fix this problem but things turns out something she never expect to happened. Some words still echo to her mind, the words of her father truly hurts her. Was that how she was supposed to be? Does she not deserve to live in silence? Was she...

"Tsuna" Reborn called, making her thinking halted and turn to her husband. Reborn was showing his worried look, much as it pains her for making him worried.

She immediately went to her husband and hugged him. She cried as she burred herself to him, it was too painful for her own. Reborn knew that as he let her cry, letting her release everything she feel at this moment. He gave comfort as he hugged back and moves his right hands to her hair, telling her it will be alright. Somehow, it calms Tsuna a bit, much as Reborn's relief.

Finally, Reborn glared the person who truly hurt her feelings more than anyone. Iemitsu who was trying to stand up froze on how murderous he's showing in front of him. He never felt this kind of aura and much worse seems more dangerous than all his battles when he was still the CEDEF boss.

"Idiota Iemitsu" Reborn deeply growled. Wrath was evident to his tone, making everyone except his wife shiver in fear.

Leon on his fedora was also furious. If ever he has a fur, everything was raised up, glaring and really angry. Leon was ready to transform anything, just to kill the person who almost hurt his master's wife.

Reborn raised up his hand, Leon immediately turn into his favorite and deadly gun and pointed it to Iemitsu. Reborn was about to give a trigger when a hand stop his arms. He looked to the person, seeing Tsuna was stopping him.

Tsuna continues to cry but still, she raised her head, silently telling his husband not to do it. She had enough, she wanted to go home.

Understanding her desire, Reborn return Leon back to his form. Leon went to Tsuna's shoulder and licked her tears, telling her to stop and nothing to worry. Tsuna gave a small smile to Leon, somehow relieving both of them.

Reborn's evil aura disappear, somehow it made everyone finally breathe. The way he gave that aura somehow made them suffocate or unable to breath due to their fear.

Reborn looked to Nana and spoke, "I'll take her away from here."

Nana was still adjusting herself but when Reborn spoke, she recovered and nod, "Take care of her. I'll do the rest here."

Reborn nod and carried her in the bride way, not that she complain. Tears still coming out to her eyes, she burred herself to his chest. Reborn just walked away from the room. Everyone around didn't stop, seeing the dangerous eyes of the hitman.

Everyone was still silence, still recovering from this whole ordeal.

 


	6. Natsu

Iemitsu was send to the infirmary as they began to heal him, still, under orders of Natsu and Giotto, he’s confined and will be watched over by Alaude and Ryohei.

The rest were all in the dining room, hearing the whole story from Nana. Giotto and Natsu can’t help but feel furious about their father. She was just born with impure flames and that’s how he’ll treat his own child? He of all people should know that flames can change. There’s no need to accuse the child’s future on something it wasn’t proven.

“I’ll kill him, I swear I’ll kill him” Natsu growled, really in rage after hearing the whole story from their mother. Takeshi and Hayato were trying to calm him down before he could do something inappropriate, even though they felt the same way.

Giotto was no different from his brother. He was truly in rage on his father’s action. He swore he will never see a sky again. Asari and Knuckle were trying to calm his flaming fist, knowing that if ever he became angry, it would become a hell around the mansion.

G knew both Giotto and Natsu must be stop or they might destroy the whole mansion just to kill him. He faced Nana and asked. “Nana-san how did you and Tsunayuuki met?”

Nana gave a gentle smile, remembering that time was one of her greatest memories.

“It happened four years ago G.” Nana began, somehow made everyone silent and turned to her who was ready to listen. “The true reason I wanted to come here after learning about mafia was because I wanted to search for my daughter whom I just seen once, unable to give a name or time of affection. She’s not around Japan so for some reason I knew that bastard didn’t left her there but somewhere else, far that I couldn’t reach. Learning Mafia, I have another hope that maybe even in a small chance should be here.”

She took a deep breath before she continue, “My search for my daughter alone was not successful at all. I never ask anyone’s help, knowing once he knew about my searching, he’ll do something about it that might endanger the life of my daughter. My search always fail which I almost lost hope but still continue, until Reborn came with her side.”

“Reborn?” Giotto was shock to learn that. Nana smiled and nod, “Reborn introduced her to me and for some reason, my heart could tell she’s the person I been searching for so long and she was indeed her. I told her everything and also asked forgiveness and I’m very thankful she accepted me and called me Kaasan. I’m very grateful to Reborn who helped her to all her life. So ever since then, every time she visits me, I gave her love and affection as much as I could, wanting to catch up the whole 20 years of lost.”

Knuckle can’t help but smile, “God really guided her way to see you again. Praise God Almighty. May God bless and protect her.” Nana smiled and nod, “Thank you Knuckle-kun.”

“But to think Reborn was the one who helped her… wait, does that mean she and Reborn met?” Natsu asked.

Nana smiled, “They both met five years ago. From Reborn’s story, it was the day in the middle of his mission when he bumped to her. Reborn really took interest to her and so forth.”

“Kufufufu that’s interesting discovery.” Mukuro said. Daemon added, “Nufufufu I won’t be surprise if something happened to those two.”

Everyone except Nana glared the melon head. They all knew the hidden meaning of his words.

“Actually they are married.” Nana said as matter-of-fact tone.

Everyone became silence, registering the word Nana just told them. Little by little, their eyes widen and yelled at the same time.

“EHHHHHHH!!!!”

Nana giggles to their reaction, “It’s not that surprising. Also, they’re married for three years and as you all heard from me, finally they’ll be having their first child!”

Everyone in the room jaw drop, very in disbelief in everything they had heard. Really, too much shocking news after another.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere, Reborn and Tsuna were still in the car. Leon trying to cheer the brunette while Reborn drives. Tsuna for so long stopped crying and beginning to smile as she watch Leon transforming to different kind of things, knowing he’s trying to cheer her up. Seeing her smile somehow relief Reborn, still, his anger on the certain blond still boil his blood, wanting nothing but bloodshed.

Finally arriving home, Reborn carried her in bride way until they got in. Tsuna was insisting that she can walk but Reborn won’t listen. Both couple went to their room and finally, Reborn put her down to their bed, Leon still to her shoulder.

Leon jump down, landing to the bed. Reborn kneel down and hugged her. Tsuna somehow knew what he was doing and hugged back. Reborn never fail to notice because he knew everything. Tsuna began crying again but Reborn didn’t mind, she let her.

“I’m sorry for making you worry Reborn.” Tsuna whispered. Reborn shook his head, “Tsuna its best if you rest. It’s not good for our coming baby if you’re always stressed.”

Tsuna smiled, knowing he’s right. “Thank you Reborn… thank you for coming just in time.”

“I swore to protect you, still, they able to kidnap you.” Reborn said deeply, he’s feeling angry to himself, for letting it happened. Tsuna shook her head, “It’s not your fault Reborn. I wasn’t careful and… thanks to your teaching and my intuition, I’m fine and escaped.”

Reborn can’t help but smile, “Good to know.”

Tsuna smiled, knowing somehow Reborn feel better. Reborn pulled back a bit and wipe her tears with his hands, somehow effective that made her smile and stop crying.

“Reborn I’m tired. Shall we sleep together?”

Reborn kissed her forehead and smiled. To Tsuna’s translation, his answer was a yes.

 

* * *

 

Back to Vongola Mansion, Nana was holding her phone when it vibrated. Nana immediately turned to her phone and read the message that just arrived. She smiled, glad that her daughter was now fine. She gave a quick reply before sending it.

“Kaasan?” Natsu gave a questioning look. They were now on the guess room and both Nana and Natsu was the only people inside the room.

Nana smiled to her son, “Reborn messaged me.”

“R-really? What does Reborn said? Was my twin sister okay?” Natsu asked. Nana smiled and nod, “Yes she is Na-kun and… He said Tsu-chan still need more rest so I replied him a thank you… Really I’m glad Tsu-chan is finally in safe hands.”

Natsu smiled, telling the same thing. He stared the wall for a while before asking, “Kaasan… Does my sister… Does Tsu-chan… hate us? I mean… we never knew and we didn’t able to defend her from Otosan’s sudden attack and… So…”

Nana smiled and went beside her son. “Don’t worry Na-kun, Tsu-chan has no grudge at all. She actually enjoyed hearing everything about you and your brother. It’s what we always talk about when she came to visit. She was really glad to know both of you were doing great.”

“Kaasan.”

Nana smiled wider, “Tsu-chan has a kind heart Na-kun. So don’t worry okay?”

Natsu smiled to his mother’s assurance and nod. Somehow, he hoped his mother was right.

 

* * *

 

Three days after the incident, Reborn came back in the Vongola Mansion with a deadly aura around, making the people stay away from him. For all of them, it’s like coming near to the strongest hitman was already a death sentence.

To Reborn, he didn’t mind, it was more convenience at the same time really in hurry. All he wanted was see the idiot bastard blond and torture him to death. He arrived in the front door of Giotto’s office and slammed it open, making the people inside startled which were Giotto and G.

Reborn walked in front of them and asked in venom tone, “Where is that idiot?”

Giotto and G gulp in fear. Giotto was the one who answered, “Being watched under Alaude and Kyoya Reborn.”

Reborn nod and was about to turn around and leave when Giotto asked.

“How’s Tsuna?” Reborn halted and turn to him. Giotto seems very serious and asked again, “How’s Tsuna? My little sister.”

Reborn observed him for a while before replying, “Home where she still needs rest.”

Giotto gave a sigh of relief, “Reborn… does our little sister hate us? Me and Natsu?”

Somehow the dark aura around Reborn was vanishing. He raised an eyebrow.

“What makes you think that?” Reborn asked. Giotto felt nervousness but answered, “Well… about we not knowing about her, unable to search for her and unable to save her before our father dashed to hit her and Kaasan.”

Reborn hum as his answer at the same time, studying his ex-student. Seeing how worried he is, Reborn gave a sigh and answered, “No she doesn’t hate you, both you and Natsu.”

Giotto was shock, “R-really?” Reborn just nod. Giotto asked more, “Then when will she visit? We… we want to learn more about our little sister Reborn.”

“That I cannot answer.” Reborn answered, surprising both of them. Giotto asked in desperate, “W-why? Was it because of the incident three days ago? Was it because of that you-” Reborn cut him off, “It is her decision to decide that and not me Baka-Giotto.”

Giotto became silence as he looked to his desk, really down. G took a deep breath before facing the hitman and asked, “Reborn-san can you tell us where she is? So we can give her protection?”

“No” Reborn answered, “As much as I know you want to protect her, making it expose will give her more danger. I am good enough to protect her. I am her husband.”

G was bit speechless but nod, accepting his answer. “I see… sorry for that.”

Reborn no longer care as he was about to go when again Giotto stopped him.

“Reborn let us take care of him.” Giotto said, making him turn to Decimo. Reborn narrowed his eyes and asked dangerously, “Why?”

“This is a family matter… or so to speak Reborn…” Giotto began, “I know it’s very unforgivable to do such thing and I know you have a right to be mad and shoot him as much as it takes but… please… not this time. We want this to be settled between our families alone.”

Reborn narrowed his eyes, “And what’s make you think I’ll answer to your words? You may be Decimo but we’re talking about my wife here. Don’t think I’ll listen to you so easily.”

“She’s also my little sister so I know that Reborn.” Giotto reasoned, “But… just please Reborn.”

Both still can see the hitman’s unwavering gaze, meaning he was still not convinced.

“We’ll teach him a lesson Reborn.” A voice said. The three turn to the door, seeing Natsu standing there.

“Natsu?” Giotto questioned. Natsu walked forward, heading to his ex-tutor and spoke, “We will be the one who will give him a lesson Reborn. It may be unjust for you but as Gio-nii said, let us our family take care of this. This is a family matter and I want to make sure my twin little sister is in safe hands. So… can we ask you to stay by her side and protect her?”

Reborn was studying his ex-student behavior and smirk, “Looks like both of my students had matured.” Reborn glance to Giotto, seeing his wide eyes in shock. Reborn continued, “Fine, I will leave it to you people, in one condition.”

“W-what is it?” Giotto immediately asked.

Reborn spoke, “You will make sure that idiot will never show himself again to my wife. Dead or alive, I don’t care.”

Hearing his condition, Giotto can’t help but smirk, “Gladly Reborn.”

G mentally sweat drop to his boss dangerous antics but didn’t mind for now.

Natsu smirk, “We’ll make sure he’ll learn his lesson Reborn. I promise.”

“Be sure of it or I’ll toast every single one of you to ashes.” Reborn said to Natsu before turning to Giotto. “I will not take any job at this moment.”

“Please do and please, take care of Tsuna.” Giotto said as he bowed to him.

Reborn didn’t answer as he just walked away from the room. Natsu was somehow glad they able to convince him and turn to his brother.

“Everything was ready Gio-nii.” Natsu reported. Giotto smirk, it was a dangerous smirk for G’s vocabulary about Giotto. “Then let the lesson begin.”

 

* * *

 

After his visit, Reborn immediately came back home where his wife welcome him with warm hug and kiss. Both now sat on the couch where Reborn drink his hot espresso while Tsuna on his side, leaning to his shoulder.

“Reborn… can we talk about flames?” Tsuna asked. Reborn thought for a while before speaking, “What do you want to learn Tsuna?”

Tsuna thought for a while before asking, “Everyone told me my flame became pure right? How does it change?”

“Depending on the person’s will.” Reborn answered, “With no malice and hatred, surely the flame will change. All people’s flame change Tsuna.”

Tsuna hum for the information and asked another question, “You told me before that Flames has seven elements. Both my brothers have Sky Flame and you have Sun Flame. What flame do I possess?”

“You possess two flames Tsuna.” Reborn answered. Tsuna was surprise, “I thought people only have one flame.”

“True but there are rare cases that people gain another flame.” Reborn faced Tsuna, “For you, you have both Sky and Rain Flame.”

“Rain… what’s the Rain’s characteristic?” Tsuna asked.

“Rain has a special kind of characteristic that was calm and comforting. Like water that refreshes the people around him, depending on the person. There are also saying those people who possess Rain Flame were people who were far better of comforting others need more than anyone.”

Tsuna hum to the explanation, “The Sky who accepts every each one and gave a place where they belong, the Sun who shines that shows the right path and the Rain whose better of comforting others more than anyone… it really was a funny logic.”

“You think so?”

“I guess I am”

Reborn smiled, knowing that somehow, she’s recovering from the incident three days ago.

“I hope we can stay like this forever Reborn.” Tsuna murmured but the Hitman heard it. Reborn replied, “I feel the same way Tsuna.”

 

* * *

 

A month had past and the Sawada Family made a final decision. Nana divorce herself to him while both brothers, even its painful exile him within the reach of Vongola. Iemitsu seems accepted the decision and gave them his last message that they’ll regret their decision and left, not telling where he’ll be going or any communication at all.

Nana seems satisfied, still it pains her heart. Even in too much hatred after what he had done, she still love the man. Even so, if it means protecting her children, she can sacrifice everything, even her life for it.

Giotto and Natsu somehow felt pain and sad but somehow they feel they had made a right decision. The only thing they worried about was their little sister who still hasn’t showed herself ever since the incident. They tried contacting the hitman but his response was always the same. They respected it and decide to wait for it.

The exile and divorce news flied around from the alliance and as expected, almost all ex Arcobalenos and friends reacted. They visit the Vongola mansion to learn the news if it was true.

 

* * *

 

In this moment, Dino was there with Enma who came to visit the brothers.

“So it was true.” Dino said, understanding Giotto’s explanation.

Giotto nod, “It’s the only way and somehow, the problem was finally over.”

“But why? Somehow there’s still something you still haven’t told us Giotto.” Enma asked.

Natsu decide to answer his question, “The truth is Enma-kun, we have a younger sister.”

Dino and Enma stayed quiet before shouting in union, “WHAT!?”

“I haven’t heard this Giotto” Dino whined, somehow sad that there were still things that being kept from him. Giotto shook his head, “Dino I didn’t know it too until I found out last month.”

“Eh? You don’t know? You too Natsu?” Enma asked. Sadly, Natsu nod, “She’s been kept by both Kaasan and Otosan. Also, she’s my little twin sister Enma-kun.”

“Hmm I wanted to meet her.” Dino said. Giotto save a sad tone, “Me too but unfortunately she still hasn’t showed herself ever since the incident. She’s somewhere right now with her husband.”

Dino jaw drop, “H-husband? She beat both of you?” Giotto glared, “What’s that suppose to mean Dino?”

“H-huh? W-well… haha… So, she has a husband and that’s all?” Dino said. Natsu answered, “They’ll be having a child soon. She was three years married and believed me who the husband was.”

Both stayed quiet, waiting for him to speak the name of their sister’s husband. Natsu smiled widely and said it.

“Reborn”

Silence came to the room, the atmosphere seems dropping but not because of dark aura tension but the name of the husband was still hard to sink and still hard to believe.

“EHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Giotto and Natsu looked to each other and laugh. Really, just like how they had learned the truth, it was hard to believe.

 

* * *

 

All ex Arcobaleno except Reborn somehow found a time to visit together at the same time and tried to learn the truth. Once they heard it, they were shock, stun or maybe wanting to fly off and meet her already. Really, who would ever thought the mysterious girl that Reborn married was actually Decimo and CEDEF boss’s long lost sister?

Finding more about them somehow understand everything. They were somehow mad to Iemitsu, it’s very unjust to not accept your own child and much worse abandon it and leave it to die. Really if ever they meet him again, they might tortu-teach him a lesson.

 

* * *

 

Five months later, the whole family was having lunch and as expected, there are fights, yell and so forth. Their whole breakfast, lunch and dinner was never quiet, still it was fun, seeing they all still getting along.

Giotto was somehow stressed from Daemon and G’s argument when the door slowly opened, revealing one of the butlers.

“L-Lord Decimo do you have a minute?” The butler asked. Giotto turned to him and smiled, silently telling to go on. The butler spoke, “You have two visitors waiting for you. It was sir Reborn with a young girl who seems pregnant.”

Somehow the whole room turned quiet. All Guardians looked to their bosses, seeing their disbelief and happiness. Everyone smiled and immediately dashed out the room.

Arriving in the entrance, they saw Reborn, still in his usual clothes. He’s holding hands with his wife, Tsuna who seems change due to her pregnancy. Both brother smiled and went to their younger sister, finally, she had decided to visit them.

All went to the dining hall.

“Sorry for my sudden visit everyone. Am I troubling your lunch?” Tsuna asked, seeing the foods were still around the table. Giotto shook his head, “Not at all Tsuna, I’m so glad you finally visit. We were so worried.”

“Gio-nii is right Tsu-chan. I’m sure you know how we long to see you again.” Natsu added, almost in tears.

Tsuna smiled and nod, “I know and I’m very sorry. I never thought being pregnant was so tough and my husband was always the one who kept assisting me. It took time for me to adjust the new environment.”

“Kufufufu a reliable husband indeed.” Mukuro said as he looked to the hitman and chuckle. Reborn didn’t mind him at all.

“So Tsu-chan can you stay here for a while?” Natsu asked, hoping for her to say yes. Tsuna was bit worried and turn to her husband, silently asking him. Reborn smiled as his reply. Knowing that made Tsuna smile and turn to her brothers and nod, “Why not.”

That was the first time the siblings had bond to one another. They learn many things to one another much that made Tsuna happy. Her first visit became frequently every time she has time and of course if Reborn let her. She also uses her time to know Natsu and Giotto’s Guardians. She was happy to learn more things and became friends with them.

 

* * *

 

Time passes and she also able to meet Elena, Daemon’s girlfriend. The two immediately get along well, much as it made Daemon happy.

Knowing that Tsuna would be safe, Reborn return to his job and also take long jobs. When he’s gone, he always leaves her to their care and never fails to threaten them. Everyone always shiver and nod multiple times, not wanting to meet his wrath at all. Tsuna knew his over protectiveness and always gives him a kiss of good luck.

Giotto and Natsu blushed madly every time their sister and Reborn were together. They can’t help but say there were truly fit for each other.

Tsuna as she has time with them, learned how to call Giotto as Gio-nii and Natsu as Natsu-nii. She was so happy that finally, one of her wishes came true.

 

* * *

 

“Tsuna-san does it hurt? I mean… carrying a child inside you?” Chrome suddenly asked to Tsuna.

They were currently in the Garden. Elena, Tsuna and Chrome were there, having a girl chat.

Tsuna smiled, “Sometime, especially when our baby moves. Still, its fine, knowing the child was there and alive. He’ll be coming to our life soon enough.”

“That’s right, you’re already seven months pregnant.” Elena said as she holds the place of the child. She turned to her and asked, “So you already checked the gender.”

Tsuna nod, “Shaman said it was a boy. I was happy to know he’s healthy and really loves moving around.”

Elena giggles, “I can tell. He’s kicking as his response.” Elena turn to Chrome, “But why suddenly ask that Chrome? Oh, don’t tell me you and Natsu are already planning that.”

Chrome blushed and shook her head, “N-no I’m just curious Elena-san!” Tsuna and Elena giggle.

“Now that I think about it, Natsu-nii and you are in the relationship right? So how was he? Does he say sweet things to you? Does he always hug you or kiss you?” Tsuna asked, curious how her twin brother handle this kind of relationship.

Chrome blushed madly, unable to answer at all, making the two laughs.

 

* * *

 

Night time when Reborn came back and took his wife home, Tsuna was relaxing herself in the presence of her husband.

“Did you have fun time?” Reborn asked. Tsuna smiled and nod, “I did. I still can’t believe it you know. Finally able to talk to my brothers, having time with my family and so more. I’m so happy that I wanted to fly out the sky.”

Reborn chuckle in amusement, “That’s good to know.”

“But you know, it’s all thanks to you Reborn.” Tsuna faced him, “It’s like you are the one who showed me the path. You gave me happiness and love more than I could imagine and you also showed me the path leading to my real family. I’m really grateful that I had met you Reborn.”

Reborn smiled to that. He can feel too much warm inside his heart that he welcome full heartedly.

“I should thank you too, for giving me light in my life.” Reborn said as he kissed her forehead and so were her lips.

Tsuna smiled as she kissed back.

Love really opens everything that no one could ever imagine.


	7. Caelum

Almost Christmas and this is the day of Vongola’s alliance party celebration. It may look ridiculous but it was their way of strengthening the alliance between Vongola and other famiglias. It was good that everyone came and had fun. Because in this very party, everyone is forbidden to talk about their mafia businesses, since the purpose of this party was to strengthen the relationship with one another.

Giotto as the head was somehow glad that everything was turning fine. Their friend and alliance, Chavalrone famiglia, Shimon Famiglia, Giglio Nero Famiglia and Gesso Famiglia were all present. Include all the ex Arcobaleno, except the certain hitman.

Lal and Colonnello were together as they talk with their companion Arcobaleno. Yuni right now was talking to Natsu and Hayato.

“Hmm… I really wanted to meet her.” Yuni said. They were actually talking about Tsuna, Natsu’s little twin sister.

Hayato respond, “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll meet her. Right Juudaime?” Natsu smiled to his right hand and nod, “You will surely meet her and I’m very sure you two will get along.”

Yuni was so happy to hear that.

Fon and Viper were together as they walk around the party when they saw a familiar person hidden and just watching. It was Reborn, still in his usual suit. Fon and Viper smiled and decide to greet him.

“Reborn it’s good to see you again.” Fon said as he walked to him with Viper, holding hands.

Reborn smirk and nod, returning the greetings. “Looks like your relationship still doing well.”

If Viper wasn’t covering her face because of her hood, they could tell she just pouted, “Shut up”

Fon chuckle to his lover and faced Reborn. “So how was it? I heard it was Giotto and Natsu’s lost sister was your wife. Truly I never expected such thing.”

“Same here Reborn” Viper said, admitting it.

Reborn continue to smirk and spoke, “I thought the same thing sometime.”

Fon and Viper laugh a bit, knowing the hitman was happy from his life.

“Reborn who were they?”

Both Fon and Viper looked on the person who just came out. Tsuna was blinking to them and back to her husband. Fon’s eyes widen, same to Viper if it wasn’t covered. Seeing the girl beside Reborn, holding his hand and pregnant… that would mean…

Reborn smiled and introduce her, “Tsuna meet Fon and Viper, my comrades. Viper was a girl so don’t get confuse and they were currently going out.”

Tsuna smiled and hum, “Oh, the material artist champion and strongest illusionist that Reborn talked about. Please to meet you Fon and Viper. I’m Tsunayuuki, Tsunayuuki Sinclair. Reborn’s wife.”

They can’t believe it. Her voice was too soft like an angel and her look was too innocent and very pure. So this was the two sky’s sister and Reborn’s wife.

“Kyaaa! You’re so cute!” Viper can longer help but enter to her girl side and hugged her so quickly. “Who would ever think the dangerous demon hitman like Reborn could marry the most angel and pure saint like her.”

Reborn’s eyes were twitching, hidden in the shadow of his fedora, “I don’t want to hear that from you.”

“Shut up!” Viper yelled, not minding his word. Tsuna gave a broken laugh. Leon came out to her hair and went to her shoulder, watching the scene.

“Wow, I never knew Viper has this side.” Fon said as he watches his girlfriend still hugging Reborn’s wife. Fon faced the hitman and smiled, “Sorry for her sudden action Reborn.”

Reborn just sigh and pulled down his fedora.

“By the way Reborn, why don’t you join everyone else? Everyone would be happy if they see both of you.” Fon asked. Tsuna was the one who answered, “The truth here Fon is that they didn’t know we’re here. We were just watching here and see how things go.”

Viper frown, “What? Wasn’t this supposed to be a party? You two should enjoy.” Tsuna sweat drop a bit, “B-but they are mafias and… well…”

“She’s nervous” Reborn spoke, “Not wanting to trouble her brothers who were enjoying there.”

“Oh that’s all, such a thoughtful person.” Fon spoke in amusement. Reborn can’t help but smirk, agreeing too. Fon spoke, “I hope you already know that almost everyone knew Vongola Decimo with his brother has a sister.”

Tsuna was shock to learn that. Viper added, “For most were rumors but to those whom they trusted the most, they told the truth and really everyone wanted to meet you.”

Tsuna sigh a relief to that. She looked to the crowed and spoke, “Then it’s more reason for me not to show myself. I mean, some of them might be enemies or they just came to learn the rumors about me.”

Reborn smiled and pat her hair, making her look to her husband. He spoke, “Even if they knew, no one could ever touch you Tsuna.”

Fon nod with a smile, agreeing, “Beside, if ever they tried to hurt you and much more kidnap you, they all just entered the war zone of Vongola famiglia and also with us.”

Viper hums to that, “I wonder who’s brave enough to face all the strongest people in the underground world at once. I would love to give them nightmares after that.”

Tsuna could feel the dark thoughts of the three, really she feared it.

“So how about it? There’s no need to be scared okay? We’ll be here for you and mostly your husband.” Viper reassured and once she talked about her husband, she pointed to Reborn who was smirking.

Fon chuckle, “Maybe if they learn that you are the wife of the strongest hitman, no one would ever dare to touch you, much more talk to you.”

Tsuna gave a questioning look, “I know my husband was the strongest hitman but I never knew he would be fear by many.”

Fon and Viper looked at her with wide eyes before turning to the hitman.

“How long was she exposed to mafia Reborn?” Fon asked in curiosity. Reborn thought for a moment before answering, “Four years. She may know mafia but only the surface. She has no idea deeper than that.”

Fon nod, knowing already what he means. He looked to Tsuna and smiled, “Tsunayuuki the world isn’t that small, especially in the dark world such as this. Just like how the world move with many mysteries was also about this world.”

Tsuna hum to it, “So basically Reborn was feared huh… I thought he was just popular because of his look.”

Reborn smirk with slight mockery, “I’m not that low to be known Tsuna.”

Tsuna gave a pout and turn away. The three laughs, making her embarrass.

“Shut up” Tsuna pouted again. The three were thinking one thing, she’s cute.

“You know… if all the girls knew you had married someone like her, hell, everyone will be jealous. Not only girls but every men too. Almost all Reborn.” Fon said, really amused.

Reborn smirk and fix his fedora, “We’re use to it.” Tsuna nod to that, “For these whole three years.”

Viper hum, “Then come on and let’s join with the others. I’m sure your brothers will be so happy to see you here.”

“But…” Tsuna was hesitant and turn to her husband. Reborn sigh and kissed her forehead, “Shall we go?” He asked.

Tsuna somehow got the reassurance and smiled. Both couple found it sweet on the two. So, it was decided.

Reborn, Tsuna, Fon and Viper were now walking to the center. Some who were talking stop as they saw the strongest and most fearful hitman Reborn with a pregnant girl who was so beautiful that everyone can’t help but blush.

Giotto and Natsu were still talking with the others when Yuni saw their coming.

“Fon, Viper where you… ah…” Yuni was halted when she saw her Uncle Reborn with the person whom she think she is. She immediately runs to them with great joy that all people could see the flowers blowing to her background. “Tsunayuuki-chan!”

Everyone stopped and turned to them as they saw Yuni went to them and gave a soft hug than a tackle hug to Tsuna, knowing she’s pregnant.

Tsuna was bit surprise to see someone knew her. Yuni pull back and introduce herself, “Oh how rude. I’m Yuni, please to meet you Tsunayuuki-chan.”

Remembering the name made her smile, “Oh, Reborn always talk about you. Please to meet you Yuni-chan.”

Yuni smiled brightly to Reborn, so happy that he actually talks about her. Reborn who saw it sweat drop mentally, still making sure no one would notice it.

“Tsu-chan?” Natsu questioned. Giotto was somehow shock to see her here, “Tsuna!”

Tsuna smiled brightly, “Hello Gio-nii, Natsu-nii.”

Both brothers smiled and joined with them.

“Wow Tsuna, I never thought I would see you here.” Giotto said, he’s happy and surprise. Natsu nod “Did you just arrive?”

“They were actually here this whole time Natsu” Fon was the one who answered. Viper followed up, “They wouldn’t come and join if we never insist them.”

Reborn followed, “She always thinks about both of you if ever she showed herself.”

“Oh worried about that stuff?” Giotto questioned, somehow knew what they were pertaining. Giotto gave a large smile, “Don’t worry my little sister, you are safe with us! Come on and join.”

“Yeah, let’s eat and meet the others too.” Natsu said as he took her hand. Tsuna smiled and nod, happy to join.

Tsuna joined with them and not once she separates herself with Reborn. She’s still thinking that it would be bit dangerous for her to go so far from his sight. Reborn never complain, he was happier she’s thinking that way.

Verde with a smirk on his lips went to the hitman. “Who would ever thought the strongest and scariest hitman will have a girl with so innocent and angelic voice.”

Reborn sighs, “At least I’m not routing like you.”

 A vain of anger pop to the scientist head, “I want to see you dead.” Reborn smirk, “Try it.”

“Umm…” Both turn to Tsuna who was blinking. Reborn answer the unvoiced question, “This is Verde, the scientist I talked about.”

Tsuna smiled and nod, “Please to meet you Verde. I’m Tsunayuuki.”

Her hospitality somehow made Verde smile and nod, “Please to meet you too Tsunayuuki.”

“Tsunayuuki-chan come over here.” Yuni wave her hand up in the air, they seem planning to eat and Gamma was on her side.

Tsuna smiled and nod. She turned to the two, “Have you eaten already Verde?”

Verde pulled up his glasses and nod, “Yes I am.”

“I see. Reborn shall we eat?” Tsuna asked Reborn. He replied, “Fine by me.”

Tsuna smiled even more, making Verde blush on sight as the two went with them. Somehow it made Verde felt warm around her, like the feeling he had met Luce from the past and Yuni, now her.

‘No wonder… she can give light to those around her, especially the lone in the dark hitman himself.’ Verde thought before walking away.

More chattering happened but most was about Tsunayuuki. They finally saw her and this time prove that the rumors were true. Tsuna who could actually hear them talking about her felt nervous but Reborn was always there who’s giving reassurance without word. Tsuna was always grateful that he never left on her side. The party ended late night and both couple stayed the Vongola Mansion, having a nice long rest, knowing Tsuna especially the baby inside need it.

* * *

December 24 morning, the Vongola Mansion was almost empty, except the Guardians. Giotto announced to everyone that they could have a break so everyone could enjoy with their family. Most went home while some didn’t and just continue their jobs.

Nana came to visit with a bunch of groceries, telling everyone they will all celebrate Christmas Eve and she will be the one to cook. Everyone was happy to hear that. Elena wanted to help but Daemon immediately stopped her. Elena doesn’t know why and insist of her helping but this time, almost everyone were stopping her.

The reason for that was because her cooking were worse that could almost compare to Bianchi’s cooking, the only difference was the image of the food was normal, unlike Bianchi’s violet and stinky appearance dish.

Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Fuuta, and I-pin also came to visit all the way from Japan just to celebrate Christmas Eve with them. The girls also receive the news about Giotto and Natsu have a sister and they were excited to meet her.

“Oh don’t worry everyone, I called her yesterday and she told me she’ll be coming in almost eve.” Nana informed them, making everyone happy.

The whole mansion was never quiet when everyone was together. There were loudness of not just yelling but arguments, clash of metal and so forth. Giotto who can see another pile of coming paper work paled and wanted to kill himself just to run away from it. Natsu can’t do anything but pity his brother’s fate, knowing full well he had gone through.

Sunset and there’s still no sign of Reborn or Tsuna, much that made Nana and the brothers worried. The whole food was already set and they were ready to eat. Lambo and Lampo were drooling, wanting to eat it already but both G and Hayato stop the two, telling them to wait.

Nana can’t take it anymore as she dialed the number of her daughter. She wait for her daughter to answer but for some reason, no one. She was sure her daughter always answers her phone and not once she failed to answer it. Sensing it odd made her panic.

She immediately call Reborn’s phone, hoping for him to answer the call. She waited and still no answer. He never failed to answer any call or message when comes to her, not once! Now for the first time he didn’t made her even more panic.

“Calm down Kaasan, I’ll go and search for them.” Natsu said, trying to calm his mother. Natsu swore darkly, who ever try harming his twin sister will face ten times hell from him.

His guardians were no different when comes to her.

“Still my intuition never senses any danger around her.” Giotto said, still he’s worried. “Alaude, Daemon, Asari join them and try to know what happened.” He ordered, completely dangerous and serious. The three didn’t say no, knowing how dangerous the wrath of their sky was.

Nana continues to panic when her phone rang. Seeing the phone ID caller and it was Reborn, she immediately answered it.

“Re-Reborn how’s my daughter? Why didn’t you pick up my-” Nana was cut when Reborn spoke. His tone was in panic but still trying to hold himself and also in hurry.

“Nana Tsuna is fine so not t-to worry.” Reborn said. Nana felt relief but before she could speak, Reborn spoke, “I’m with Tsuna and we’re now in hurry heading to the hospital. Her labor is coming.”

“W-WHAT!? W-WE’LL BE RIGHT THERE!” Nana immediately answer before turning it off and faced them. “Tsu-chan is in labor, we need to go to the hospital.”

Everyone were shock but then complied. All immediately decide to have Nana, Giotto, Natsu, Chrome, G, and Mukuro go to the hospital while the rest wait. They drove the car really fast, not minding the time they almost bump or hit anyone or anything on sight.

Arriving to the hospital which they knew Reborn will be sending Tsuna, they immediately asked the front desk where they are. The nurse answered them, telling them they were still inside and both couple was inside. They all thank the nurse before heading there. They saw no one still haven’t gone out the room and it seems the laboring still continues. They all decide to wait, hopping for the best result.

* * *

Inside, Tsuna was yelling in pain as she pushed the child to come out. Shamal was the doctor who’s doing the operation, still telling her to push. Shamal already see the head, just more and the baby boy is out. Reborn was just beside her, holding her hand as much as possible. He’s encouraging her and also telling her to push more.

Seeing how Tsuna was suffering from the pain also pains Reborn. He used the last trigger, hopping for the best result.

“Tsuna remember your idiota father. Remember and release all your anger you held from your heart. All you pain, everything.”

Tsuna heard him and somehow, all memories flood out to her mind. She releases her anger as he pushed it out. Shamal was bit thankful as he already has the haft body of the child.

“Keep it up, almost there Tsuna” Shamal encourage her.

She pushed even more and finally, it succeeds. Tsuna pant from tiredness, so tired that she wanted to sleep. Reborn was somehow relief that finally the child was out. He kissed her cheek and forehead, like telling she did a great job. Somehow that gives more energy to Tsuna and smiled.

Finally, they heard the baby cry. Both finally parents turn to the child whom Shamal carried. It was a boy. It was crying out loud and really it was a great voice to hear. Shamal slowly gave the baby to Reborn and he took it.

Reborn was really happy, not minding about hiding it. It was his happiest day. Finally he became a father which really he never expects to happen to his entire life. He had killed many. It was his profession and life. No one would ever deny that but still, being blessed to meet his wife and much more meet their first baby, it was like a greatest miracle that God had ever gave to a sinner like him.

Reborn slowly turn to his wife who’s still weak but happy. Reborn slowly kneel down and let his wife see the child. Tsuna was happy to see their first child was there. Finally here, with them.

“What’s the name of our baby boy Reborn?” Tsuna asked weakly.

Reborn continue to smile as he watches his boy cry to his arms. He turned to Shamal who was still with them, holding the paper in hand, waiting for him to tell the name. Reborn return back to his wife and smiled.

“Caelum” Reborn said, “Caelum Sinclair”

“Caelum” Tsuna echoed, she liked the name. “It’s the name of the star constellation means Sky, right?”

Reborn continue to smile and nod, “It came from you and you are my Sky, my wife, my light. I couldn’t think of other name than that.”

Tsuna smiled wider, “Thank you Reborn.”

Shamal already gave his instruction to everyone and they were all now doing their work.

* * *

Later they finally went out the operation room, making those who wait stand up and looked to them. They saw Tsuna, already asleep and relief came to them. Shamal and Reborn were the last one to leave. Seeing the new born child crying and being held by Reborn, Natsu, Nana and Giotto immediately went to him.

The three were so happy to meet the child. It was a baby boy and seems very healthy and very energetic.

“What’s the name Reborn?” Giotto asked. Reborn smiled and answered, “Caelum”

“What a great name” Nana said as she stared the child, “He’s so cute.”

“Reborn we need to put him to bed and check him up.” Shamal said. Reborn nod, knowing they need to make sure there is no problem to their child.

“Can I come?” Natsu asked. Shamal smiled and nod, “Sure. Tsunayuuki’s room is in room 27. You can visit her with my permission but be sure to be quiet. She used too much energy and she needs a long rest. Also, nothing to worry because her life is safe.”

Nana smiled, tears of joy coming out, “Thank you doctor.”

So the rest went to Tsuna’s room while Shamal, Reborn, Natsu, Chrome with the baby went somewhere else.

Christmas Eve when the baby was born whose name was Caelum. Everyone who stayed the mansion celebrated with joy.

* * *

**Five years later**

Almost time for sunset and in Vongola Mansion and again almost everyone were gone except for the few to stay and celebrate their Christmas inside the mansion. It was afternoon but the weather was already cold. The mansion was already full of laugher, all thanks for one certain child, Caelum.

Caelum in age of five had inherited his look from both his mother and father, his hair were black from his father and color of eyes from his mother. There are also traits that he had inherited, like his big smile from his mother and his talent and intelligence from his father.

He was right now in this moment playing in the mansion’s garden with Natsu, Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, Chrome and forced Lampo. Both Lambo and Lampo don’t like kids but Caelum became exception, except that they were always being forced to play with him. Natsu, Chrome and Takeshi didn’t mind as they spend time with him. Hayato somehow find it fine playing and spending time with him, he may still not notice but he actually like kids, he just doesn’t like showing it to anyone.

Alaude as always was aloof with Kyoya as they stay out from everyone and relax above the tree. Asari feeling the nice atmosphere can’t help but play his flute with gentle and nice tone. Everyone likes it. Giotto was relaxing with G serving him. Knuckle and Ryohei stayed silence as they listen to Asari’s music. Daemon was keeping Elena busy, making sure she will never go inside the mansion for a while. Mukuro was watching Chrome and everyone else from afar, enjoying the sight.

Caelum as the only child inside the mansion enjoys everyone’s company. He was right now playing balls with his uncle. Today was a special day and he was very excited. Today is Christmas Eve and also his fifth birthday. His mother was with his grandmother while his father was off on the job but he did promise he’ll be back so he waited. He loves his parents and everyone else. He even dreams that someday, he’ll become like his father. Strong, talented and fearful, making both Giotto and Natsu react if ever they knew.

Caelum was enjoying with his uncle when he failed to catch the ball that Lampo thrown, heading to Giotto’s place. Caelum immediately runs after the ball. G who can see the ball coming caught it. He gave the ball back to Caelum and immediately went back playing with them.

Giotto as he watch was very happy for his little sister’s son. Caelum was like both light and dark, the child who was fit for both worlds.

Giotto turned to G and whispered, “How things are going inside?” G respond back but also in whisper, “Still in preparation.”

Giotto nod and went back watching them. Truth to be told, his sister, Tsuna was making a surprise for her son Caelum and she was doing it with their mother. For them, they all need to distract Caelum until it’s done. With many people around, the less the suspicious. He’s too smart for a child after all.

Everything continue until someone came walking. Alaude who was resting peacefully opened his eyes to see the coming intruder. He scoffs when he saw the person and return back, relaxing himself. There is Reborn, holding a brief case to his right hand and yellow wrapped box to his left hand.

Caelum who enjoyed playing with them noticed the person coming and turned to the person. He smiled widely and run, heading to his father.

“Papa!” Caelum shouted in joy.

Reborn kneel down and let go the brief case and hugged his son who tackled him with a hug. Reborn smiled, happy to see his child who seems enjoying himself while he’s not around. Reborn kissed his son’s forehead, making his son smile even more.

“How’s your day Caelum?” Reborn asked. Caelum answered with great joy, “It was great! Uncle Natsu and everyone else were playing with me and having fun with me.”

Reborn pat his boy’s head, he was always delighted when his father done that. Reborn showed the yellow box in front of his son.

“For you Son” Reborn said. Caelum’s eye sparkle, seeing the gift in front of him. He took it and smiled happily, “Thank you Papa.”

Reborn pat his head again and decide to carry him. Using his left hand to carry his son and his right hand back to the brief case and walked, heading to where Giotto and the others were.

Giotto smiled and greeted him, “Welcome back Reborn. How was it?”

Reborn pulled down his fedora and spoke, “Easy to take care off.” Giotto nod to that.

“Papa when can I open this gift?” Caelum asked, wanting nothing but open the gift. Reborn replied, “When I let you open it. It is a surprise.” Caelum pouted, not liking that he can’t open it but smiled, “Okay”

Reborn put him down. Caelum put the gift to the table and run back, playing with Natsu and the others.

Reborn sighs, still smiling, “My Son got his mother’s cuteness.”

Giotto laugh as he watch Caelum, “I agree.” He turned to Reborn, “Did anything bad happen? I mean… my little sister would be mad at me if ever you were hurt and I don’t want that to happen.”

“Baka-Giotto I think you have forgotten whom you’re talking to.” Reborn said with a mocking smirk. Giotto can’t help but shiver, knowing its dangerous one.

G chuckle and spoke, “Your wife is inside with Nana-san, doing it.”

Reborn nod, knowing what he was talking about. “I need a little rest, be sure to watch over him.”

Giotto and G nod. Reborn went inside the mansion.

“Daemon what was G talking about?” Elena asked. Daemon mentally panic and immediately answer, “N-nothing Elena, d-don’t worry about it.”

Elena gave a questioning look, somehow not believing it.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Reborn put the brief case to his family room. Giotto actually gave them a personal room where they can use every day they visit or wanted to spend time a night here. Reborn took Leon to his fedora and pat it, like he was telling good job to his pet. Leon loved being praised through action. Reborn chuckle and decide to walk to the kitchen where surely his wife was located.

* * *

Hour later and almost evening since the sun was setting down, those who were playing with Caelum were tired as they all decide to take a break. Everyone was still resting while Caelum kept an eye on the gift, still curious what it was.

Nana came happily and announced to everyone, “Its time!”

Everyone who knew nod except Elena and Caelum gave a questioning look. Daemon whispered what she mean and Elena smiled to that. Daemon mentally thankful she’s not complaining while they didn’t tell her.

“It’s time for what grandma?” Caelum asked. Natsu went to him and spoke, “Why don’t we head inside… okay?”

Caelum just nod, still not knowing what’s going on.

Everyone was now walking inside. Caelum still holds the gift from his father. Giotto and Natsu led everyone inside the dining hall room. Both brothers smiled as Caelum was standing in front of them.

Both of them opened the door at the same time. Caelum was shock to see the decoration around the dining hall. There were Christmas lights, tree and so forth. The foods were all on the table, they all looked delicious and certainly many for everyone. The theme was indeed Christmas because it was Christmas Eve, still, on the center, his parents were standing. Above them, there was a banner saying ‘Happy Birthday Caelum’.

“Surprise!” Tsuna said happily.

Caelum was indeed surprise and smiled brightly, “Yeah!”

Caelum put the gift on the table and run, heading to his mother and hugged her.

“Happy Birthday Caelum” Tsuna said happily to her son.

Nana giggle, “Looks like we succeed surprising the young man Gio-kun, Na-kun.”

Both brother grins, indeed they did.

Tsuna kissed her forehead so happily and asked, “Did you like the surprise?” Caelum nod multiple times, indeed he is.

Reborn huff before announcing to everyone, “Shall we start? My Son’s birthday” Reborn said as he carried his son and turn to everyone, “and Christmas Eve.”

Everyone smiled and shouted in happiness.

Asari and Takeshi came bringing the cake. It was chocolate flavor, three layers and the design were all perfect for Christmas too. On the top of the layer, the lettering says ‘Happy Birthday Caelum’ with a star design on the top. The second layer side, there was a lettering, ‘Marry Christmas’.

G light the candle of the top and everyone sing the song of Happy Birthday for Caelum. The child was so happy and thought for a wish first before he blows the candle after the song. Everyone clap their hands.

“Caelum what’s your wish?” Tsuna asked her son. Caelum smiled wider and said, “I want to become like papa in the future!”

Giotto and Natsu were silence for a while before reacting, “EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!?”

Caelum always expects that reaction. Reborn hidden to his fedora was blinking, understanding at the same time, didn’t. Tsuna was same but nod for her son, hoping what he means was becoming so great and popular like his father.

“Also,” Caelum continued, “I wish for everyone to stay together and be happy.”

After hearing his words, they all smile. He was someone who cares for others more than anyone, like his mother. Reborn smiled, and pat his son’s head.

Ryohei grin wider and shouted, “LET’S PARTY!”

The party started as everyone eats and of course, Arguments, yelling and so forth were still around. Caelum on the other hand doesn’t mind as he enjoys eating his food with his mother and father.

“Everyone you all won’t EXTREMELY believe it but Lal Mitch and Master Colonnello will finally have a child too!” Ryohei shouted the extreme news, making everyone delighted and happy to hear that.

Reborn smirk, happy for both of them, but surely will never admit it to anyone, even to them.

“Kufufufu that’s not all the news.” Mukuro said with a smile.

Takeshi pushed Natsu while Lambo pushed Chrome together, making the two blushes as they felt embarrassment. Natsu took a deep breath, still nervous, same to Chrome.

“Oh come on you two, tell them.” Nana said in great happiness.

The more they became more nervous as they looked to each other and turn down. Hesitantly, Natsu took her right hand and raised it. They all saw a ring to her finger.

“We’re engage.” Natsu finally said, still blushing in redness.

Everyone ‘whoa’, finally Natsu asked her to marry her.

“I’m so happy for my brother!” Giotto cried in happiness. Hayato was really happy too as tears coming out to his eyes. “Juudaime I’m so happy that I could die today!”

Everyone clap their hands for the engagement of the two.

 “Everyone it’s time for presents!” Takeshi yelled with big smile. Asari followed up, “Of course its Caelum’s birthday gift first.”

Caelum’s eyes shine when he heard the word gift. Everyone lined up, except the Skylarks and gave their present to the child. Caelum thanked them with a smile which made everyone smile.

Everyone could truly say, his name, Caelum which means Sky, a name of the constellation of southern star, it was truly symbolize him.

“You may open mine Caelum.” Reborn permitted, making Caelum smile as he quickly took the gift that his father had given. He opened the gift carefully and his smile became wider when he saw the content inside. It was a fedora, same as his father and it was orange instead of yellow. Caelum took it and wore it. It was perfect and he really likes it.

Leon in Reborn’s fedora was jumping in happiness. Reborn smirk to his animal partner. It was Leon who made that fedora and seeing his son likes it made his partner happy.

Everyone soon gave their exchange gifts for Christmas and really, it became a lot of noises. Still, everyone was having fun. Elena was opening her present from Daemon and it was a stuff toy holding a heart. Elena was happy to receive it as she hugged it but then felt something hard from the heart.

Elena expects the stuff toy before seeing the secret pocket and checked something in. there was a small red box. She opened it and surprise to her, it was a ring, a diamond ring. Also, there was a letter, saying the word which really shock and made her cry.

“E-Elena” She turned around and saw Daemon, blushing and seems nervous. This made everyone stop as they all watch what’s going to happen. Daemon gulps but took courage to walk forward to Elena. He took the ring from her and kneeled down, presenting it in the formal way.

“W-will you… m-marry me?” Daemon repeated the word to his letter. Elena kept crying in joy and nod, “Yes Daemon.”

Everyone shouted in joy. Daemon was really happy that the girl she loved just accepts his proposal. He took her hand and put the ring to her ring finger. Both hugged each other and even kissed in front of everyone.

The most who shouted in happiness was Nana that she was so happy that she almost kill Kyoya who happened to be beside her.

“K-Kyoya!” Natsu shouted in pale and worried tone.

* * *

Soon everyone still went on the party. Mostly Tsuna was with everyone, talking and having chat with Elena and Chrome. Caelum seems having fun pranking Lampo with Mukuro. They always love to tease him, even Lambo joined with them.

Alaude was just leaning on the wall, quiet and not joining with any crowed. Kyoya was same, a haft meter away from his half brother. Both were quiet until someone came and leaned between the distances of the two. It was Reborn, seems serious for some reason. Both seem to know why, Alaude was the one who speak.

“That Pineapple Head found him.” Alaude informed him. Reborn’s eyes darken, seems dangerous. “Where?” he asked in low and serious tone, making sure everyone except them won’t hear their serious conversation.

Kyoya answered, “Australia, hiding within the mountains. Pineapple Herbivore investigates and it seems he hadn’t done any movement. Also, his belief about her still hasn’t wavered. He still dislikes her.”

Reborn nod to the information he had received. “Other than the three of you, does anyone knows?”

“No one” Both Skylarks said in union.

Reborn nod again and gave his last words, “Keep the information hidden.”  He walked away, leaving the two.

Two Skylarks ‘Hn’, like telling him there’s no need to tell that, knowing there’s no need to break the joy of the family, all because of someone like him.

* * *

“Papa teach me Japanese!” Caelum shouted when he saw his father coming.

Reborn smiled and kneel down, making their height almost even, although the father was still taller than the kid.

“When you learn both Italian and English Caelum.” His father said, making him pout. “Not fare, I can learn all language at once when I wanted Papa.”

Reborn can’t help but sighs, “You took too much from your mother Caelum.”

Tsuna pouted when she heard that. She was actually coming their way when she heard her husband’s words. “What’s wrong with that Reborn?”

Reborn smirk and turn to her, “He became so cute for me to resist.” Tsuna continue to pout. This gave Reborn a chance to tease his wife, “Jealous to your own son?”

Tsuna blushed madly and almost shouted, “W-wha-what do you mean!!?”

Reborn chuckle, making Tsuna even more turn red. Caelum who’s been watching his parents has an idea what’s going on and decide to take his father’s attention. Reborn turn to him and Caelum whispered something to his father’s ear, making Tsuna curious what’s her son was telling to his father.

Reborn who heard smirk and nod to his son. He stood up and went to his wife. Tsuna for some reason was nervous when his husband was standing in front of her. Reborn continue to smirk and suddenly, he carried her in a bride was and kissed her lips. A picture was taken on the two. Tsuna turn to the person who took their picture and it was Caelum holding a camera. Remembering correctly, it was G’s gift.

Tsuna turn to her husband, blushing madly, “Re-Reborn! Wha-what was that for?”

“Your son’s request.” Reborn answered, “I can’t say no to my son’s birthday right?”

“Ca-Ca-Caelum!” Tsuna shouted from embarrassment, knowing everyone was watching.

Caelum laugh, everyone followed. Reborn just chuckle, thinking there are things that he must have inherited from him, which was tease people.

Reborn decide to put her down and now, she’s sulking how embarrass she is on the corner. Reborn gave more teasing to his wife, knowing she will cheer up for it. Tsuna was now covering her ears when she saw someone from the door.

Nana welcomed the visitor and of course let the person come in. The others who noticed somehow don’t know the person, even Caelum. Reborn and Tsuna seems knew as they both went to that person. Tsuna hugged the guess.

“It’s been a while Michel, how have you been in the orphanage?” Tsuna asked the guess.

The guess was Kirishima Michel, an Italian, Japanese and French. She has a lavender hair color until waist and golden color of eyes. She was Tsuna’s best friend back in the orphanage. She came to visit her friend and of course give her give to her first time meeting to Tsuna’s son.

“It’s been good, although those kids who knew you really missed you. They told me to tell you to visit them sometimes with your son and husband.” Michel said with a smile. She turn to Reborn and bowed in respect, “It’s been a while senior Reborn. I can see you truly take good care of her. Thank you.”

Reborn pulled down his fedora as his response. Tsuna can’t help but pout and looked away, “Although he always teased me, both him and my son.”

Michel and Nana giggle while Reborn chuckle.

Giotto who’s watching from afar was blushing as he stares at Michel who’s giggling. G who can see his strangeness went to him.

“Giotto something wrong?” G asked, bit worried. Giotto didn’t respond for a while before he pointed her and asked, “G… is this what you call love at first sight?”

“Eh?” G was stun. First love, could it be that… Giotto finally found someone he likes!!?

G turned around and gave an endless flow of tears, ‘FINALLY! MY BEST FRIEND FALL LOVE!’

Caelum saw how Uncle G tears up and observe his Uncle Giotto, somehow getting why his Uncle G crying. He thought for a moment before smirking mentally.

‘If ever those two met, I’ll bet Uncle Giotto will have more than 5 years before he could ask her out.’

So, things change.

* * *

Everything turned out well after a day and of course, as time goes by, there were challenges, changes, happiness, sadness and so forth. Still, life goes on.

* * *

Natsu and Chrome finally married after three months, Daemon and Elena were next after a month from Natsu and Chrome. Mukuro still has no plan looking for partner, all his mind was his rivalry against the certain Skylark, Kyoya.

Haru and Hayato were always arguing in every single date but always made up after a day. Everyone were still waiting when the heck will Hayato propose to her. Ryohei and Hana were married and finally have their first baby son. Takeshi at this moment just met someone whom he able to come along with, still, there still in friend zone and both has no feelings for one another but Asari who’s watching the sideline wish they would be together with Takeshi’s friend big sister. Lambo still laze around, not minding anything, even love life.

G already found a girlfriend who was a pianist. G swore he’ll protect her no matter what. Knuckle never found one as he already dedicated himself serving God. Alaude was too quiet for his life, same for Kyoya. Lampo like Lambo laze around. Giotto on the other hand still trying to be friend with Michel that somehow, Tsuna knew what her brother was thinking and secretly cheers him.

Speaking on the Arcobaleno side, Fon and Viper will soon be married and so were both Yuni and Gamma. Reborn who never show what he was thinking to other people was somehow tired from their long progress and finally came. Verde as always stuck to his research. Skull sometimes helps Verde for unknown reason. Colonnello and Lal with their son were having a great life, even they were still involved in mafia stuff.

* * *

Tsunayuuki, who was abandon since birth and was brought to the orphanage, had now a family. Her lovely, teasing, man in action, dangerous, killer still handsome husband, Reborn with their son, Caelum. It was a life not once she ever thought she would ever receive to her entire life.

Reborn, who was a hitman or killer ever since he was a teen and always live within the darkness, not letting himself be opened by many people, had now felt light for the first time of his life. Meeting Tsunayuuki change everything to his life, much more when he married her and gained a son, Caelum.

To both Reborn and Tsuna, Caelum was the Sky who will shine in both light and darkness.

Reborn is the Sun while both Tsuna and Caelum were his Sky. ‘Sun’s Skies’

* * *

The rest is history  
 **The End**


End file.
